Memorias para un atardecer
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Sucedió aquel último año que asistí a Hogwarts. Se los narraré tal y como lo cuentan mis recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

**Después de un**** largo tiempo de ausencia, heme aquí de regreso con una nueva historia para contarles. La última que escribí fue la de: Cuando las cosas no son como deberían ser. **

**Dedico este fanfic a Ana Leslie como un pequeño regalo porque cumple años en…**** 45 minutos! -.- . Feliz Cumpleaños cariño! pasa un lindo día! jeje**

**En fin, espero que les guste la historia, ****ah! Y soy hombre, lo digo porque en los rw's (ojalá me dejen muchos rw's) a veces ponen "amiga", o "niña", etc, lo cuál no me ofende, pero puede dar lugar a malentendidos. **

**Ahora si, los dejo ****y espero que puedan dejar algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia.**

**Memorias para un**** atardecer**

**Introducción**

Sucedió aquel último año que asistí a Hogwarts. Era el séptimo y último curso que esa increíble escuela podía ofrecernos. A pesar del temor que reinaba en aquella época, el tema favorito de la mayoría de los estudiantes era sobre lo que harían una vez que se graduaran, los trabajos que les gustaría tener, los sueños que quería cumplir, y muchas otras cosas que para mí en esos momentos carecían de importancia. Y no es porque no me preocupara por mi futuro. Al contrario, estaba más que preocupada por lo que el destino podía ofrecerme, a mí y a los dos mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Y no me preocupaba en vano. En los últimos días se habían anunciado ataques de mortífagos por todas partes, y el Ministerio de Magia se había vuelto impredecible. Era bien sabido que Voldemort había logrado infiltrar a algunos de sus fieles vasallos para que ocuparan puestos influyentes y tuvieran acceso a la información más relevante concerniente a Hogwarts y a Harry. No se podía confiar en nadie.

Y hoy, mientras tomo limonada en el porche de esta casa lejos de aquel martirio, de aquella desconfianza y de tanta maldad, siento la brisa recorrer mi cara y mis cabellos. El tiempo los ha vuelto de plata, cierro los ojos y al respirar la fragancia de las flores, puedo recordar aquellos días de ensueño con tanta facilidad que parece que los estoy viviendo de nuevo. Sonrío y vuelvo a ser joven. Sonrió y vuelvo a vivir. Sonrío, y al abrir los ojos, estoy de nuevo en Hogwarts. Siento los rayos del sol naciente que se logran filtrar por la ventana acariciando mi rostro… y vuelvo a sentir la calidez de la sala común. Soy Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insoportable de Gryffindor, y esos dos chicos que vienen caminando son Harry y Ron, mis mejores amigos.

**Capítulo I**

- ¡Hola Hermione!, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- me preguntó Ron al acercarse al sofá donde yo ordenaba unos papeles.

- El día ya comenzó Ron, no querrás que el tiempo te deje atrás…- le dije dándole los buenos días.

- ¿Comenzarás a estudiar ya?- dijo Harry a su vez, mirando con asombro todos los libros que yo había logrado cargar hasta ahí.

- Así es, nunca es temprano para empezar. No querrán quedarse incultos. Además, las clases empezaron la semana pasada y ya deberían estar preocupados por la clase de pociones. No es por ofender, pero no son muy brillantes que digamos, y mucho menos con Snape.-

- ¿Y tu si eres brillante?- me preguntó Ron con esa sonrisa maliciosa que hacía cada vez que quería molestarme.

- Tampoco lo soy, por eso estudio- le dije enseñándole la lengua.

- No Hermione, tu si eres brillante. Y Ron y yo deberíamos seguir tu ejemplo y comenzar a estudiar… ¿no es así Ron?- dijo Harry y Ron asintió, dejándome boquiabierta. ¿Desde cuándo tenían tantas ganas de estudiar? La verdad es que les hacía falta, sobre todo en pociones.

- Así es Harry…pero no se puede estudiar con un estómago vacío…- añadió con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se rieron al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

- Tienes razón amigo, y tampoco se puede estudiar si después del desayuno tenemos una junta con el equipo de quidditch-

- ¿Vienes a desayunar Hermione?- dijo Harry entre risas.

- Los alcanzo al rato…- les dije malhumorada. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que esos dos habían cambiado. ¿Acaso no les importaba su futuro? Podían necesitar conocimientos si Voldemort hacía su aparición.

Los vi salir por el retrato, aún riéndose estrepitosamente. Al poco rato mi estómago exigió toda mi atención y bajé al Gran Comedor. Comprobé que mis dos amigos ya habían terminado y seguramente estaban en su famosa junta de quidditch. ¿Qué tiene de interesante seguir una pelota pequeña mientras otros se intentar matar entre si con unos bates? Era incomprensible, pero de todas formas yo iba a todos los partidos para apoyarlos. La verdad es que era divertido y liberaba estrés el gritar desde la tribuna con todos los locos aficionados.

Pensando en esto, devoré mi desayuno con una sonrisa maliciosa. Poco después volví a la sala común y me dispuse a comenzar de nuevo. Aritmancia me preocupaba. El profesor había preguntado algo en clase y nadie había contestado, incluyéndome. Todas las demás clases pintaban bien, al menos durante la primera semana. Pero debía mejorar, y para eso tenía que estudiar. Sé que todos me veían como alguien que no disfrutaba la vida, una sabelotodo irritable cuyo único empeño cada día era malhumorarse más y más. Pero eso no era cierto. Yo disfrutaba la vida tanto como ellos, e incluso más, porque los esfuerzos de estudiar tanto se reflejaban en mis notas, y era placentero recibir algo bueno después de tanto esforzarse.

Ese día lo único que hice fue repasar una y otra vez los temas de Aritmancia, y cuando llegó la noche estaba exhausta. Fue precisamente hasta entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había visto a Harry ni a Ron en todo el día. Supuse que habían estado entrenando quidditch, pues el torneo comenzaba en dos semanas, y Harry no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para vencer a Malfoy.

Pensé en Draco. No lo culpaba. Había nacido en una familia de mortífagos, y así lo habían educado. Lo que no soportaba era que Malfoy, a pesar de que era un ser pensante y racional, no se daba cuenta de la verdad. Nadie es esclavo de su destino, y si quería podía cambiar su forma de ver el mundo. ¿Acaso quería vivir en un mundo tenebroso donde lo único abundante fuera la maldad y la riqueza mal obtenida? ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos y emociones?

¿Yo hablando de sentimientos y emociones? Vaya que el estudio me había afectado. Bueno, la verdad es que Victor Krum había despertado cierto interés por mi parte, aunque de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Y no era solo porque fuera un famoso jugador de ese deporte que yo no entendía. Se había comportado como todo un caballero, costumbre muerta en todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Ron era un desastre y Harry… bueno, Harry era muy amable y todo, pero… ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? Harry era solamente Harry.

Me reí al ver que Dean y Seamus entraban por el retrato sin ceder el paso a las chicas que venían detrás de ellos, y confirmé mi teoría. Entonces vi una cabellera roja muy conocida que entraba por el retrato también, y le sonreí al recién llegado Ron, que precisamente se había abierto paso a través de unas chicas que iban entrando. Al fijarme en Harry, me di cuenta de que él si se había esperado a que entraran, y ahora se dirigía hacia acá en compañía de…

- ¡Ginny!- exclamé con alegría al ver a mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día? ¡El día estuvo increíble! Debiste vernos volar en ese hermoso cielo tan azul. Parecía que podíamos alcanzar el brillo aterciopelado del sol…-

- No te pongas poética hermanita…- interrumpió Ron dejándose caer a mi lado.

- Bueno, que yo aprecie más la naturaleza y tenga mejor vocabulario que tu no te da derecho a…-

- ¿Mejor vocabulario que yo?- Harry y yo nos miramos sonrientes, listos para escuchar alguna fanfarronada por parte de Ron.

- Así es… a menos que demuestres lo contrario…- dijo Ginny con burla.

- ¡Pues lo haré!- Ron se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de hablar.

- Pudiste haber dicho algo así como… un hermoso cielo tan… tan… tan azul por ejemplo. – dijo con expresión autosuficiente.

- Eso fue exactamente lo que dije. Si tuvieras un poco de imaginación podrías pensar en otra cosa, pero obviamente careces de ella…- dijo Ginny con fastidio antes de irse a su dormitorio. Ron nos miró a Harry y a mí.

- ¿Ella dijo eso?-

- Ay Ron… si fueras más observador…- le dije con sorna, no sin darme cuenta de que Harry me miraba con cierto interés…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy de nuevo****. Después de estar ausente todo el fin de semana y el lunes, ahora me dispongo a continuar con la costumbre de actualizar todos los días un capítulo nuevo. Pero como siempre mis capítulos son cortos, así que espero que no se impacienten, porque por eso mismo actualizo todos los días. Ojalá me puedan dejar un review para decirme cómo les está pareciendo. **

**Espero que les guste, y hasta pronto…**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Eso fue exactamente lo que dije. Si tuvieras un poco de imaginación podrías pensar en otra cosa, pero obviamente careces de ella…- dijo Ginny con fastidio antes de irse a su dormitorio. Ron nos miró a Harry y a mí._

_- ¿Ella dijo eso?- _

_- Ay Ron… si fueras más observador…- le dije con sorna, no sin darme cuenta de que Harry me miraba con cierto interés…_

**Capítulo 2**

Así comenzó la odisea. Al principio me parecían triviales todos esos asuntos sentimentales. Me burlaba de ellos y siempre me decía a mi misma: "Ni se te ocurra que te pase algo así".

Aparte de lo que ya he mencionado con Krum, la verdad es que no había nadie que despertara mi interés en ese sentido. Al principio Ron me llamaba mucho la atención. Sus ataques de histeria iban de acuerdo a los míos, y sus discusiones tontas me sacaban de quicio, pero al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta de que esos altercados eran necesarios. No me imaginaba a un Ron que se quedara callado cuando yo dijera algo. Aunque tuviera razón, siempre tenía algo qué decir para contradecirme. Admito que cuando él comenzó a salir con Lavender, algo dentro de mí se sintió herido. Pero no me malinterpreten. Eran celos amistosos. Lavender y él se veían muy bien juntos, pero sentía que ya no pasaba el mismo tiempo con nosotros.

Si, con Harry y conmigo. Entendimos que Ron era quien debía buscarnos y no nosotros a él un día que lo descubrimos cerca de unas escaleras. Obviamente estaba con Lavender, y… bueno, imaginen el resto, pero tampoco exageren.

Desde entonces, casi siempre fuimos Harry y yo. Poco después, al ver que Ron nos había "abandonado", Ginny se unió a nosotros y completó nuevamente el trío. Ahora Ron solo veía a Harry en los entrenamientos de quidditch y en las clases. Sobra decir que a mi solamente me veía en las clases. ¡Ah! Lo olvido, también me veía cada vez que no lograba terminar sus deberes. Pero era nuestro amigo, y siempre me gustó ayudarlo, a pesar de que demostraba lo contrario.

Así pues, durante un buen tiempo esa fue la situación, hasta que un día…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que bien que te encuentro¡…- dijo Ron un día mientras se acercaba a mí. Yo ya sabía lo que quería pedirme.

- Ah… hasta que te dejas ver Ron…- le dije sin entusiasmo.

- Es que… he estado un poco ocupado…- dijo mirando distraído por la ventana.

- Aja… -

- ¿Me puedes ayudar con pociones?-

- ¿No pudiste hacerlo?- le dije sorprendida. Los deberes de pociones eran solamente hacer un resumen. No estaba complicado, y definitivamente no era largo.

- Le prometí a Harry que entrenaría quidditch esta tarde, ya que ayer no pude ir…- dijo ligeramente avergonzado. Yo sabía que había estado con Lavender.

- Ya veo… está bien, pero… -

- Prometo que será la última vez. De verdad.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté atónita. ¿Ron diciendo que ya no iba a solicitar mi ayuda? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo de muerte? ¿Significaba que iba a morir y por eso ya no iba a pedir mi ayuda?

- Creo que es hora de que realmente me preocupe por los estudios. No voy a depender de ti para siempre Hermione…- dijo con una sinceridad que me impresionó. Vaya que Ron había madurado. Y mucho. Eso me agradó, aunque también me dejó contrariada. Ayudarle a Ron se había vuelto una costumbre, y aunque yo siempre renegaba, era de esas costumbres que se disfrutan, y que duele dejar de hacerlas. Pero también me alegró, en parte porque Ron tenía razón sobre tomar en cuenta su futuro, y en parte porque ahora podía dedicar más tiempo a mis estudios, o al menos eso creía yo, hasta que esa misma noche…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que bien que te encuentro!- dijo una voz muy alegre, haciendo que mi corazón saltara. Vaya, creo que después de todo, si extrañaba a Ron. Volteé a ver hacia quien me saludaba tan fervorosamente y me encontré con Harry.

- Ah, eres tú…- le dije, y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que mi voz había sonado despectiva.

- Al parecer esperabas a alguien más…- dijo con cierta… ¿tristeza? ¿Melancolía? Qué se yo.

- Lo siento Harry, es solo que…- me detuve. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había estado a punto de decirle a Harry que extrañaba a Ron. No era algo que tuviera que ocultarse, pero no quería que nadie pensara que yo sentía algo diferente a la amistad por Ron. Porque no era así… no podía serlo.

- ¿Estas bien Hermione?- dijo con preocupación.

- Si Harry, solo que estaba muy concentrada…-

- Lo siento, mejor me voy a otra mesa para que puedas estudiar bien…- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- No Harry, está bien. ¿Querías preguntarme algo?-

- Pues, en realidad quería saber si me puedes ayudar con este resumen de pociones, porque ya no sé que poner. ¡Nada es importante! Llevo tan solo tres líneas, y ya nada vale la pena lo suficiente como para escribirlo.

Sonreí al ver esta faceta ingenua de Harry. No era muy seguido que sucediera esto, pero de alguna forma me alegró.

- Si Harry, te prestaré el mío, pero promete que no vas a copiarlo al pie de la letra…-

- Si Hermione, lo que tu digas...-

---

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunté con interés mientras acompañaba a Ron, a Ginny y a Harry a través del Gran Comedor.

- A mi me fue bien, como siempre- dijo Ron con jactancia.

- La verdad es que ahora te metieron menos goles, pero aún así perdí la cuenta…- dijo Ginny muy sonriente.

- Calla Ginny…-

- Pero es la verdad, ¡ni siquiera tú sabes cuántos goles te metieron!-

- ¡Detuve siete!-

- ¡De cien tiros!- dijo Ginny mientras se atacaba de la risa.

Instantes después, Ginny desaparecía por las escaleras, perseguida por un Ron furioso.

- ¿Vas a ir el sábado a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Harry de repente.

- Claro, siempre voy y lo sabes. ¿Por qué preguntas?- le dije con extrañeza.

- Ron irá con Lavender. Ginny con Dean…- dijo Harry con un poco de nervios que en ese momento no noté.

- Es cierto…- contesté dejando que mis pensamientos se fueran a aquellos días de antaño cuando Ron iba conmigo… quiero decir, con Harry y conmigo.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó Harry sacándome de mi ensueño.

- Supongo que no hay de otra.-

Ahora que lo cuento, me doy cuenta de lo terrible que era. Pero de verdad que en esos momentos no me daba cuenta de lo hiriente que sonaba.

- ¿Eso significa que si?- dijo Harry con inocencia.

- Si Harry, siempre hemos ido juntos…-

- Pero me refiero a que Ron y Lavender van a ir juntos, y Ginny y Dean también…-

- Si Harry, eso ya lo sé. Iremos nosotros dos como siempre…- le dije cortante. Ahora me doy cuenta de que él quería preguntar si podíamos ir como pareja, así como Ron con Lavender y Ginny con Dean. Pero mi sexto sentido no funciona en esos aspectos, y ese era el único tema donde yo, la sabelotodo insufrible, no era una experta: el amor.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Y va dedicado a Ana Leslie, ojalá le vaya bien mañana en el examen de ****anato. **

**Bien, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Llevo 13 en dos capítulos! Eso es un gran avance para mí. Espero seguir recibiendo sus críticas y coment****arios. Espero que disfruten:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Si Harry, siempre hemos ido juntos…- _

_- Pero me refiero a que Ron y Lavender van a ir juntos, y Ginny y Dean también…-_

_- Si Harry, eso ya lo sé. Iremos nosotros dos como siempre…- le dije cortante. Ahora me doy cuenta de que él quería preguntar si podíamos ir como pareja, así como Ron con Lavender y Ginny con Dean. Pero mi sexto sentido no funciona en esos aspectos, y ese era el único tema donde yo, la sabelotodo insufrible, no era una experta: el amor._

**Capítulo 3**

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Yo me había levantado temprano y estaba en la sala común. Escuché que se abría la puerta del dormitorio de hombres, y casi al instante apareció Ron.

- Hola Hermione- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Hola Ron. ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?- le pregunté extrañada de que nadie tuviera que despertarlo. Podía sentir su aroma y su presencia cerca de mi, lo cuál me puso ligeramente nerviosa, no entiendo por qué.

- Pues le prometí a Lavender que pasaría el día entero con ella, así que quiero desayunar y estar listo lo más pronto posible- dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

- Has cambiado Ron…- le dije sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que extrañaba a aquel Ron ingenuo e imprudente. Éste era maduro, sensato, responsable y casi podría decirse que formal.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó deteniéndose en seco, como si no hubiera escuchado.

- Olvídalo Ron…- le dije arrepintiéndome de haberlo dicho.

- No. Tienes razón, he cambiado. Pero no sé a qué cambio te refieres. Lo dices como si ahora fuera peor que antes.- dijo mientras reía.

- Tienes razón Ron. Ahora ya no eres tan compulsivo…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de hombres nuevamente y…

- Mira Hermione, ya salió tu galán…- me dijo Ron en voz baja, mientras Harry bajaba los escalones frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Ron!- grité mientras sacaba mi varita con la intención de maldecidlo, pero él ya huía por el retrato.

- ¡Adiós Harry, adiós Hermione! ¡Los veo por la noche!- gritó antes de desaparecer.

- Vaya, creo que tiene prisa…- dijo Harry acercándose a mi. Noté que mi pulso volvía a la normalidad. ¿Por qué Ron había dicho eso? Por supuesto que Harry no era mi galán. Qué tontería…

- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?- me preguntó Harry, completamente ajeno a mi situación.

- No Harry, ve tu…- le dije fríamente. No lo dije para hacerlo sentir mal, sino para reafirmar que nada pasaba entre Harry y yo.

- Está bien…- dijo, y salió de la sala común.

Conforme el sol se levantaba, la sala común se fue llenando. Después de un rato, Ginny hizo su aparición.

- Vaya. Pensé que ibas a ir con Harry a Hogsmeade…-

- Así es, en unos momentos más bajaré…- le dije distraída.

- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿No me piensas contar? ¡Pero si soy tu mejor amiga Hermione! ¡Vamos!-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Contarte qué?- yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando.

- No me engañas Hermione. Tú y Harry pasan mucho tiempo juntos. No me vas a decir que nada está sucediendo entre ustedes dos…-

Eso fue como una bofetada.

- No Ginny…-

- Si claro…-

- ¡No es lo que piensas!-

- Esta bien, como tú digas. Pero algún día me lo tienes que contar. Me tengo que ir, Dean me espera abajo. Y supongo que tu Harry también te estará esperando…-

- ¡Ginny!- grité sacando mi varita por segunda vez, con las mismas intenciones asesinas. Pero Ginny ya huía por el retrato. Contrariada, me dejé caer en el sofá, pensando en mi desventurada suerte. Sin embargo, casi al momento recordé que Harry debía estar esperándome abajo. Harry y yo… no era lógico. Él no sentía nada por mí, y definitivamente yo no sentía nada por él. Eso era seguro.

Refunfuñando en silencio, salí por el retrato.

---

- ¡Hola Hermione!- saludó alegremente Harry cuando me vio aparecer por las escaleras. "¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que Harry y yo podemos ser algo más que amigos?" pensé negando con la cabeza. Eso estaba fuera de toda discusión.

- ¿Listo Harry?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Claro, tú eres la que se tardó…- me dijo burlonamente.

- Aja… andando…- le dije con mi orgullo herido.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió apaciblemente. Una vuelta por Hogsmeade husmeando por cada tienda y finalmente la típica y necesaria visita a Las Tres Escobas. Pedimos cervezas de mantequilla, y justo nos dirigíamos a sentarnos, cuando divisé a un muy feliz Ron con esa Lavender a su lado. Me sentí muy rara. ¿Acaso habían sido celos?

En fin, no queriendo verlos, le dije a Harry que fuéramos a la otra esquina. Por fortuna él no había visto a Ron, y no se percató de mi acción evasiva.

- ¿Ya Hermione?-

- Todavía tengo la mitad, y con gusto me tomaría otra. ¡Muero de sed!- dije mientras disfrutaba cada trago de mi bebida.

- ¡Pero prometiste que después de una cerveza iríamos a ver las escobas!-

- Así es… y no sé por qué lo dije, ya no tengo ganas.-

Harry me miró con cierta decepción.

- Esta bien… solo deja termino con esta…- le dije sintiéndome mal. ¿Por qué era así con él?

- Si no quieres ir, no importa, yo puedo ir solo…- me contestó muy serio. Y tenía toda la razón. Yo había sido muy descortés con él últimamente. La verdadera razón de eso es que no quería que pensaran que él y yo éramos algo. Era lo último que quería en el mundo.

Pero mi orgullo era más fuerte, y no fui capaz de pedirle una disculpa.

- Me harías un gran favor Harry… no tengo ganas de pasar un rato viendo escobas…- dije, y al instante me sentí más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

Hoy me da vergüenza contar todo esto, pero es necesario que lo haga para que toda la historia se entienda a la perfección. De nada serviría ocultar todo lo que yo pensaba y las maldades que cometí, pues esta historia perdería su sentido.

El remordimiento me torturó desde el instante en que lo vi marcharse cabizbajo y herido por su mejor amiga. Él no se merecía esto. Y él no tenía la culpa de que me molestaran sobre él y yo. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que unas chicas de Ravenclaw me miraban incrédulas. Al sentir sus miradas me sentí incómoda y decidí cambiar de lugar, aprovechando la ocasión para ir a pedir otra cerveza de mantequilla.

- … ella no quiso acompañarlo…- alcancé a escuchar. Eso me enojó. No era asunto de ellas y odiaba cuando alguien se metía en mi vida. Si tanto les molestaba que yo no fuera con él, ¿Por qué no iban ellas y lo acompañaban?

Salí de Las Tres Escobas enojada y sin una pizca del remordimiento que antes había sentido por haber tratado a Harry así.

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo sé que mis capítulos son cortos. Este creo que es un poquito más largo. Espero que les guste, y gracias por los reviews!**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- … ella no quiso acompañarlo…- alcancé a escuchar. Eso me enojó. No era asunto de ellas y odiaba cuando alguien se metía en mi vida. Si tanto les molestaba que yo no fuera con él, ¿Por qué no iban ellas y lo acompañaban? _

_Salí de Las Tres Escobas enojada y sin una pizca del remordimiento que antes había sentido por haber tratado a Harry así. _

**Capítulo 4**

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo una voz a mis espaldas mientras yo miraba con detenimiento unas plumas de lechuza y de águila. Me hacía falta una nueva, pero pensaba comprarme una pluma un poco más elegante. Ya había comenzado a ahorrar. Había una pluma de fénix que me gustaba mucho en especial.

- ¡Ron!- le dije realmente con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó, inspeccionando con curiosidad el escaparate.

- Solo veo una pluma que me gusta mucho-

- ¡Oh¡… ¿esa de fénix? Realmente es muy bella…- dijo al descubrir el deslumbrante y fino fulgor que emanaba de la pluma.

- Ajá-

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry?- me preguntó de pronto al buscarlo y no encontrarlo.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Harry… pues… este…-

- Apuesto a que fue a ver las escobas y no lo acompañaste…- dijo mirándome con detenimiento.

- El dijo que no le importaba y que podía ir solo- contesté a la defensiva, sintiendo que mi cara comenzaba a ponerse roja.

- ¡Eso es obvio! Harry nunca te va a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres…- me dijo un poco exasperado. ¿Ron pensando en los demás? Un momento… ¿Ron me estaba regañando? ¿Realmente era él?

- Bueno Hermione, me tengo que ir- me dijo cuando Lavender, que había pasado completamente inadvertida para mi, le jaló del brazo.

- Si Ron… nos vemos luego…- le dije atontada, todavía asimilando a ese nuevo Ron tan cambiado. Miré cómo se alejaban, sin poder evitar ver que Lavender lo abrazaba. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano sostenía la varita y la levantaba hasta la posición de ataque.

- ¡Hermione! Hasta que te encuentro… te busqué en las Tres Escobas pero ya no estabas. ¿Para qué quieres la varita?- dijo sacando de inmediato la suya por si algo andaba mal.

- Ah… no es nada, solo… olvídalo- le dije guardando rápidamente la varita. Noté que Ron y Lavender daban vuelta en la esquina.

- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- me dijo aún con desconfianza, mirando a su alrededor por instinto.

- ¿Volvemos a las Tres Escobas? Tengo sed de nuevo…- le dije mientras caminaba, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, e intentando imaginarme qué era lo que sucedería después.

---

La tarde transcurrió rápido, y pronto el sol comenzó a meterse. Harry y yo volvimos a Hogwarts temprano, y a juzgar por la escasez de personas, habíamos sido de los primeros en regresar.

Harry había ido al dormitorio, y yo estaba sentada en un sofá. Todo parecía indicar que las sorpresas y los tropiezos habían terminado cuando entró Ron… con Lavender.

Al instante tomé el libro más cercano a mí y fingí estar leyéndolo. "¿Qué acaso nunca se separan?" me pregunté mirándolos de reojo. Al darle vuelta a la hoja, ellos voltearon hacia mí. Por la expresión de ambos descubrí que no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Sentí que mi cara enrojecía por segunda vez en el día.

Supongo que ambos se avergonzaron, pues no dijeron nada y Lavender se dirigió hacia el retrato. Ron se despidió y luego se quedó parado un rato, supongo que pensando si ir a su dormitorio o si quería hablar conmigo. Finalmente se decidió y sentí que sus pasos se acercaban.

- Deberías descansar Hermione, realmente no sé cómo soportas estudiar tanto-

Fingí no haberle escuchado, pero no pude ignorarlo por completo. Después de todo, ¿a quién más podía dirigirse en esa solitaria sala?

- ¿Dijiste algo?-

- Creo que deberías descansar un poco…- me dijo mirándome con recelo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. Suficiente por hoy- ante su sorpresa, me levanté y me encaminé hacia mi dormitorio.

- Buenas noches Ron…-

- Hasta mañana Hermione- me contestó, todavía sorprendido de que hubiera seguido su consejo.

Pero no era porque yo quisiera complacerlo. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar, quería estar sola y pensar. Quería poner en orden mis ideas, y sobre todo despejar mi mente de todo lo que había sucedido en el día.

Estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando escuché que se abría la puerta del dormitorio de ellos. Antes de cerrar, alcancé a ver que Harry se reunía con Ron y que ambos volteaban hacia mí. Siempre me he considerado buena observadora, y usualmente sé lo que las personas piensan y lo que pretenden hacer. Así pues, mi instinto me puso sobre aviso. Definitivamente había algo sospechoso en la forma que me habían mirado. Como si hubieran estado esperando el momento en que yo me fuera para hablar. Sin embargo, casi al momento deseché la idea. "Te estas volviendo paranoica" me dije a mi misma, soltando una risa nerviosa que me ayudó a liberar un poco de tensión.

­Me senté en la cama y me quedé en silencio, tratando de poner mi mente en blanco. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny.

- ¡Hola Hermione!-

- Hola Ginny… le dije sin entusiasmo-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Qué no sucede…- fue mi única respuesta.

- Acabo de ver a Harry y a Ron. Me acerqué a ellos, pero parece que les molestó. Me dijeron "Hola" y en seguida "Adiós", vaya recibimiento.

Así que estaba en lo correcto. Esos dos tramaban algo.

- ¿No te parece que traman algo?- le dije con naturalidad, esperando que ella supiera algo más del asunto.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, hablaban en voz baja-

- ¿En serio? ¿Pudiste escuchar algo?- le pregunté sin ocultar mi curiosidad. Ginny miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchaba nuestra conversación.

- Pues te diré algo. Me enteré de que a Harry le gusta una chica…- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿En serio?- le pregunté un poco decepcionada. La verdad es que había tenido la esperanza de que Ron se hubiera hartado de Lavender y le estuviera diciendo a Harry que pensaba terminar con ella.

- Así es. ¿No te imaginas quien es la afortunada?-

- La verdad es que no. ¿Quién es?- le pregunté con curiosidad, pero admito que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

- Mmm… Pues yo tampoco sé…- me dijo con decepción tras pensarlo un poco. Algo me ocultaba. Estaba segura.

- Supongo que es Cho. Siempre le ha gustado a Harry, y creo que harían una muy buena pareja- le dije recordando las sesiones del Ejército de Dumbledore.

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Yo digo que si. Pero tendríamos que verlos juntos para saberlo- le dije, zanjando la cuestión.

Así que era eso. Y yo que pensaba que Ron tenía problemas. En fin, la última decepción del día.

- ¿A ti te gusta Ron, Hermione?- la pregunta me tomó por completa sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Ya me escuchaste-

- Si, pero… ¿por qué preguntas eso?- le dije tratando de evitar la pregunta.

- Por nada, simple curiosidad- me miró de una forma muy extraña, como si me estuviera analizando. Casi estoy segura de que intentaba leer mis pensamientos.

- Deberíamos dormir Ginny…- le dije, justo antes de acostarme para ponerle fin a la discusión.

- Como tú digas Hermione…-

Intenté dormir, pero los pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a todo. Si no hubiera sido yo la involucrada en este asunto, sería una interesante situación. Realmente muy interesante. Ron… Harry…

- ¿Me vas a contar cuando te guste alguien?- preguntó Ginny desde su cama.

- Claro Ginny… eres mi mejor amiga-


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo está un poco más largo, espero que les guste.**** Muchas gracias por los reviews, y no los entretengo más:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_- Como tú digas Hermione…- _

_Intenté dormir, pero los pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a todo. Si no hubiera sido yo la involucrada en este asunto, sería una interesante situación. Realmente muy interesante. Ron… Harry… _

_- ¿Me vas a contar cuando te guste alguien?- preguntó Ginny desde su cama._

_- Claro Ginny… eres mi mejor amiga- _

**Capítulo 5**

El día siguiente comenzó mal, además de que era lunes. Al dar la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras me topé de frente con Cho.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- me saludó alegremente.

- Hola Cho- le dije con el mismo entusiasmo que el calamar gigante en un día soleado.

- ¿Vas a desayunar?- me preguntó después de que ambas nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

- Así es. Las clases lo ameritan-

Bajamos juntas las escaleras, sin saber de qué conversar. Cho no era la mejor amiga que tenía. Me llevaba bien con ella, pero nunca habíamos pasado el tiempo solas. Nuestra amistad se limitaba a las sesiones del Ejército de Dumbledore, y no sabía de qué podíamos hablar.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le gustaba Harry en un intento por romper ese sepulcral e incómodo mutismo, pero justo en ese momento entramos al Gran Comedor. Literalmente la mitad de los presentes volteó a mirarnos. Al pasar junto a una de las mesas de Hufflepuff escuché que alguien decía:

- …es ella, dicen que ayer Harry le dijo al pelirrojo que le gustaba esa chica…-

- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

- No me gusta ser chismoso, pero me lo dijo aquél chico que siempre trae una cámara…-

Menos mal que no le gustaban los chismes. Sin embargo, sonreí internamente. Así que yo estaba en lo correcto. A Harry le gustaba Cho, y al parecer ella también se había enterado por lo feliz que se veía. La verdad es que hacían una buena pareja.

- Adiós Hermione-

- Adiós Cho…-

Al dirigirme a la mesa de Gryffindor todos seguían viéndonos, lo cuál me puso incómoda. Sin embargo, preferí ignorarlos y me senté como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Vaya Hermione. Yo siempre pensé que tu y Ron…¡Auch! ¡Ginny! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- gritó Dean cuando una patada indiscreta de Ginny por debajo de la mesa lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella fingiendo distracción.

­- ¿Que decías Dean?- le pregunté impaciente.

Noté que Ginny lo miraba con advertencia.

- Yo… pues no dije nada-

- ¡Eso es mentira!, dijiste algo sobre Ron…-

- Yo… lo siento Hermione, tengo clase. Debo irme- y sin más, recogió sus cosas y huyó de la mesa, dejándome con la curiosidad y frustración.

- Gracias Ginny…- le dijo sarcásticamente.

- De nada Hermione…- me contestó sonriente.

- ¡Qué intentas ocultarme? ¿Qué iba a decirme Dean?-

- Nada Hermione. El pobre Dean ha estado tan estresado estos días. Creo que debería ir a la enfermería para que le den unos sedantes. Dice que por la noche no duerme bien…-

- No eres buena mintiendo Ginny…-

- Ay Hermione, es que soy tan inocente- me dijo riéndose. – Pero también me tengo que ir. Mi primera clase es con Snape, y ya sabes cómo se desquita cuando un Gryffindor llega tarde. No querrás que nos bajen puntos-

- Está bien. Te veo luego-

Tomé mi desayuno rápidamente, y cuando estaba por terminar me sorprendió darme cuenta de que ni Harry ni Ron habían bajado.

Supuse que se habían quedado dormidos y que no habían tenido tiempo de bajar. Sin duda los vería en la segunda clase, ya que ellos no llevaban Aritmancia, la cuál era la primera de las mías.

La clase fue entretenida y pasó muy rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de salir, y la siguiente clase comenzaba en unos pocos minutos. Me dirigí de inmediato a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, el lugar más frío e inhóspito del castillo, donde Snape era dueño y señor de las tinieblas. Bueno, estoy exagerando, el punto es que yo tampoco quería llegar tarde a esa clase, y mucho menos hacer que mi casa perdiera puntos por mi culpa.

Llegué justo a tiempo. Fue un alivio ver que Harry y Ron ya estaban ahí. No los había visto en el desayuno, y tenía curiosidad acerca del asunto de Harry. Supuse que por ser su mejor amiga me lo contaría, así que llegué y los saludé alegremente.

- Y bien Harry, ¿tienes algo interesante qué contarme?- le pregunté mirando a Ron con complicidad. Sin embargo, mis palabras tuvieron un efecto muy diferente al que pensaba. Ron me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Harry casi se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo que usaba para cortar sus raíces. Al retirar la mano rápidamente en un acto de reflejo, tiró sin querer el caldero donde humeaba su verde y maloliente poción.

- ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- gritó Snape con triunfo y alegría.

- Creo que este no es el momento Hermione…- me dijo Ron por toda respuesta mientras recogíamos el desastre.

---

Un pésimo día. No hay otra manera de llamarlo. Después del suceso de pociones, Ellos se fueron a Adivinación mientras yo iba a Runas Antiguas. Ahí confundí algunos de los símbolos más importantes, lo cuál me costó una mirada de decepción por parte del profesor. Me sentí humillada y avergonzada. Nunca había fallado en esa clase, pero ahora estaba distraída. No pensaba en algo específico, simplemente no podía concentrarme como siempre lo hacía.

En la clase de Transformación, la profesora anunció que el sábado habría otra visita a Hogsmeade, lo cuál significaba otro día con Harry. Eso me decepcionó hasta que recordé el asunto de Harry con Cho. Probablemente para ese día ya fueran novios o por lo menos pasarían el día juntos, lo cuál me dejaba libre.

Al comenzar la noche me dirigí con paso cansado a la sala común. Tomé un atajo, y ya iba cerca de la sala común cuando alcancé a escuchar unas voces que discutían algo a la vuelta de una esquina. Era un lugar apartado, ideal para discutir asuntos importantes sin que nadie se enterara. Más de una vez nos habíamos reunido ahí para organizar las reuniones prohibidas durante el reinado de Umbridge.

- Ginny dice que ella no tiene ni idea…- dijo la voz conocida de Harry. Eso me puso en alerta. Estaba a punto de escuchar lo que esos dos se traían entre manos. Me cercioré de que no me fueran a descubrir y escuché atentamente.

- Si, también me lo dijo, y por eso es necesario que hables con ella. No querrás que se entere por alguien más. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es decírselo tú mismo-

- ¿Tú crees?-

- Si, ella no te va a rechazar…-

- No estoy muy seguro de eso…-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ella jamás te haría eso!-

- Pero esto es diferente Ron. Es algo más que simple amistad. El amor suele sacar lo mejor de las personas, pero también lo peor…-

- Creo que estás exagerando…-

- Lo que voy a hacer es invitarla el sábado a Hogsmeade, y si todo marcha bien, hablaré con ella esa misma noche-

- Me parece un plan perfecto. Pero debes hacerlo este sábado. Hay más de uno que está interesado en ella, así que te recomiendo que te apresures…-

- Si Ron… lo mismo dice Ginny. ¡Pero no es fácil! Y mucho menos con ella-

- Bueno, solo espero que… ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces ahí?-

Casi me da un infarto cuando Ron mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ron. Había confiado en que no me descubrirían. ¿Por qué había tenido que voltear justo en esa dirección?

- Este… pues… yo solo iba a la sala común…- le dije completamente roja.

- Que… ¿qué escuchaste?- me preguntó Harry con… ¿temor?

- En realidad nada, acababa de llegar, solo escuché que Ginny dice lo mismo de alguna cosa que ustedes estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Si, eso… Ginny dice que los de Sytheryn tienen mejores técnicas que los de Ravenclaw, ya sabes, quidditch- dijo Harry sonriendo forzosamente.

"Aja… quidditch…" pensé sonriendo internamente.

- Bueno, sigan hablando de lo que estaban hablando, yo tengo mucho sueño y debo irme- les dije notando que ellos dejaban de retener el aliento y respiraban con alivio.

- Duerme bien Hermione-

- Hasta mañana-

Así que eso tramaban. Y por lo visto, Cho no tenía ni idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba. Pero me molestaba que no me lo contaran. Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos, y les confiaría cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué ellos no confiaban en mí? Supuse que era cosa de hombres, y… bueno, también lo comprendía, porque yo le pensaría bastante para decirle a Harry que Ron ejercía cierta atracción sobre mí. Porque así es, llegó la hora de admitirlo, ¿para qué engañarse? Por fin caía en la cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado celosa de Lavender, lo cuál solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba enamorada de Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capítulo más, puede ser que mañana no publique, pero no es seguro. Si no publico, intentaré subir un capítulo más largo el lunes. Este capítulo va dedicado a Ana**** Leslie, espero que te esté gustando el fic amor! Jeje**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado:**

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Así que eso tramaban. Y por lo visto, Cho no tenía ni idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba. Pero me molestaba que no me lo contaran. Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos, y les confiaría cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué ellos no confiaban en mí? Supuse que era cosa de hombres, y… bueno, también lo comprendía, porque yo le pensaría bastante para decirle a Harry que Ron ejercía cierta atracción sobre mí. Porque así es, llegó la hora de admitirlo, ¿para qué engañarse? Por fin caía en la cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado celosa de Lavender, lo cuál solo podía significar una cosa: Estaba enamorada de Ron. _

**Capítulo 6**

El martes y el miércoles transcurrieron sin novedades. Cuando llegó el jueves sucedió algo importante. Habían terminado las clases ese día y me disponía a seguir mi acostumbrada rutina de estudiar y hacer los deberes. Ron y Harry brillaban por su ausencia, y entonces recordé que tenían partido de quidditch la semana entrante. En eso estaba cuando recordé de pronto el asunto de Harry. Durante la hora del almuerzo lo había notado un poco raro, más distraído de lo normal para que me entiendan. Estaba distante y sin entusiasmo.

Así pues, mi instinto femenino me decía que algo andaba mal. Supuse que le había pedido a Cho que fuera con él y ella lo había rechazado, o algo por el estilo. Harry estaba siempre tan alegre y tranquilo. Como dije, no era normal. Pobre Harry, sentí pena por él.

Eso estaba pensando cuando de pronto ambos hicieron su aparición. La sala común estaba un poco sola, y noté que Ron se despedía de él. Debía de tener sueño, o prisa por cambiarse y verse con esa Lavender. No lo soportaba.

Fingí no verlos y seguí con mis estudios, cuando sentí que Harry se acercaba a mí.

- Hola Hermione-

- ¡Hola Harry!- le dije, alzando la mirada para analizar su rostro. Realmente se veía demacrado.

- ¿Quieres ir el sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo?- me preguntó. "Vaya, así que Cho lo rechazó y ahora viene a mi como segunda opción", pensé.

- Lo siento Harry, pero prefiero quedarme ese día aquí. Tu sabes que vienen los exámenes, y no entiendo muy bien algunos temas de Aritmancia…-

- Oh… claro, entiendo…- me dijo, y sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que aún tenían. Pero no era justo. Primero Ron en el baile de Navidad, y ahora Harry. Parecía que recurrían a mí cuando ya no había remedio. Eso me enfadó e hizo que no lamentara la situación de Harry.

- Lo siento, no te quitaré mas el tiempo…- me dijo cuando ambos nos quedamos callados. Tras darme las buenas noches se dirigió con paso cansado a su dormitorio.

"Hombres…", pensé reanudando mis deberes.

---

El siguiente día fue más sorpresivo aún. Casi no había dormido, por lo que me quedé dormida y no alcancé a llegar al Gran Comedor antes de la primera clase. Sin embargo, durante la hora de comida noté que todos hablaban sobre lo mismo.

- ¿Ella lo rechazó?- escuché que decían unas chicas de primero.

- Si, escuché que los hermanos Weasley hablaban sobre eso. Ya sabes, la chica pelirroja y su hermano, dijeron que ella no había querido ir con él. Después bajaron la voz porque vieron que yo me acercaba…-

El entusiasmo en sus voces era evidente. Probablemente creerían que Harry se fijaría en alguna de ellas ahora que Cho lo había rechazado. Patético.

Por otra parte, eso confirmaba mi teoría sobre el rechazo. Así que habían rechazado al gran Harry Potter, y ahora era víctima de chismes y rumores. Había estado enojada con él desde ayer, pero creo que eso era suficiente. Era mi mejor amigo, y no podía tolerar que esparcieran su vida privada con tanta libertad.

- Ella lo rechazó porque sabe que no es suficiente para él- les dije al pasar, sin poder contenerme más. Harry era una increíble persona, y yo misma me arrepentía de haberlo tratado mal.

Ellas se me quedaron viendo tan sorprendidas que no pudieron decir una sola palabra. Comí en silencio y deprisa, pues muchas personas se me habían quedado viendo después del incidente.

Al terminar, decidí regresar a la sala común, tomando nuevamente el atajo. "Vaya día…", pensé con la mente cansada. Sin embargo, de pronto escuché esas voces tan conocidas en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada.

Me reí de su ingenuidad y me escondí para escuchar. Verán, es que soy bastante curiosa, y a pesar de que me habían descubierto, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de enterarme de aquellas cosas que no me querían decir.

Me oculté mucho mejor que la vez pasada y escuché atentamente. Para mi sorpresa, la voz de Ginny de dejó oír en ese momento.

- Si Harry, ella te rechazó, pero solo fue porque no hablaste primero con ella. De haber sabido que ella te gustaba, ¡no te habría rechazado!- dijo Ginny exaltada.

- Si Ginny, pero de todas formas es un rechazo…- dijo Ron sin entusiasmo.

- Gracias Ron…- contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Lo siento amigo. Es que no puedo creer que te haya dicho que no…-

- No lo hizo de mala fe, eso se los puedo asegurar…-

- ¿Todavía creen que debo hablar con ella?- preguntó Harry recobrando súbitamente un poco de su entusiasmo perdido.

- Lo importante aquí es: ¿todavía quieres hablar con ella?-

- Por supuesto que si. A lo mejor es como dice Ginny, primero debí hablar con ella-

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo…- dijo Ron solamente por participar en la conversación.

- Está bien, pero ya no puedo hablar con ella hoy. Supongo que será mañana, o si no, hasta la próxima semana…- dijo Harry con pesar. Vaya que estaba triste. Era mi amigo y no soportaba verlo así.

Queriendo ayudarle, me decidí a salir de mi escondite, haciendo como que pasaba casualmente por ahí y que apenas iba llegando.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! Una reunión secreta y no me invitaron…- les dije con reproche. Los tres se me quedaron viendo totalmente pasmados. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Ginny si estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando y yo no? Eso era muy injusto.

- ¡Todo el mundo habla de que te rechazaron Harry!- le dije tanteando el terreno. Tal como esperaba, la reacción de los tres fue inmediata.

- ¿Quien habla de eso?- dijeron casi al unísono.

- Pues no sé, unas chicas de primero lo decían entusiasmadas…-

- ¿De verdad? Me pregunto quién les habrá dicho…- dijo Harry mirando con sarcasmo a los dos hermanos.

- ¡Nosotros no fuimos Harry!- lo negó Ginny.

- ¡No sabíamos que alguien nos iba a escuchar!- dijo Ron intentando ayudar a su hermana, pero fracasando estrepitosamente. Ese Ron involuntario e ingenuo hizo que me olvidara de mi intención de ayudar, y mi mente quedó en blanco, dedicándole toda mi atención a Ron.

- Así que si fueron ustedes…- la voz de Harry se escuchó muy lejana dentro de mí.

- ¿Hermione?- lo siguiente que supe fue que los tres me miraban muy raro, y caí en la cuenta de que me había quedado viendo al pelirrojo como una tonta.

-¿Ah? Si, no… quiero decir…- mi mente se recuperaba tan rápido como podía. – Harry, ¿todavía quieres ir a Hogsmeade el sábado? Probablemente así la chica que te rechazó se ponga celosa y por fin te ponga atención…- le dije sonriente. – Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?- proseguí al ver que los tres me miraban nuevamente anonadados.

- Vaya… pues si tú quieres ir, por mi perfecto…- contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Me alegré de que volviera a sonreír y de que sus ojos recobraran en parte un poco del brillo perdido. En esos momentos me consideraba una excelente amiga. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a pasar? De haberlo sabido, probablemente esta historia que les cuento sería diferente…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos. Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el capítulo un ****poquito más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. **

**Capítulo 7**

Y antes de que me diera cuenta llegó el sábado. Con tantos deberes que tenía, casi había olvidado la cita con Harry. ¿Dije cita? Quiero decir, casi había olvidado que le había prometido a Harry que lo acompañaría a Hogsmeade.

Cuando vi a Lavender aparecer en las escaleras esa mañana sonriéndole a Ron que la estaba esperando abajo, me imaginé a mi misma en su lugar. Bajaría sonriente las escaleras como ella, con aire despreocupado y con la apariencia de alguien que lo tiene todo en la vida. Abrazaría a Ron, probablemente nos besaríamos, y luego caminaríamos juntos por Hogsmeade, hablando de cualquier cosa y riéndonos de todo. Sería perfecto.

La voz de Harry me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó tan sonriente como yo en mi fugaz sueño.

- Claro Harry, cuando quieras…-

A media mañana nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas a tomar las ya acostumbradas cervezas de mantequilla.

Afortunadamente Ron no se encontraba ahí, pero eso era contraproducente, ya que probablemente estaría en algún otro lugar más romántico con Lavender.

- ¿En qué piensas Hermione?- preguntó Harry haciendo que saliera de mis ensueños nuevamente.

- En nada…- le mentí descaradamente.

Por toda respuesta, me miró fijamente.

"Rayos… ¿sabrá suficiente Legirimancia como para leerme el pensamiento?", pensé asustada. Sabía que Harry había ensayado Legirimancia y Oclumancia, por lo que era posible que me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Pero no quería que pareciera que yo temía, así que le sostuve la mirada.

El contacto visual no duró mucho, y pronto él desvió la mirada.

- ¿Sabes qué?-

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté tomando mi vaso, y pensando en lo paranoica que me había vuelto.

- Iré a ver las escobas de nuevo…- me dijo levantándose de la mesa.

- Voy contigo…- me apresuré a decir, recordando lo mal que me había comportado la vez pasada.

- No Hermione, está bien. Yo sé que no te gusta el quidditch…- me dijo haciéndome un ademán para que me sentara.

- Pero Harry…-

- Vuelvo en veinte minutos…- me dijo sin darme tiempo a reclamar.

Al parecer lo había herido la vez pasada al negarme a ir con él, y ahora había preferido ir solo. Era mi culpa y lo admitía. Contrariada, me senté de nuevo con mi cerveza de mantequilla a medio terminar.

Me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor, pero no tarde en caer en mis ilusiones y de pronto me vi soñando despierta nuevamente.

Me vi a mi misma ahí, sentada y abandonada por mi amigo Harry. La puerta se abría de pronto y entraba Ron. Buscaba a alguien entre la multitud y de pronto se fijaba en mi. Yo le sonreía y él me correspondía. Entonces el mundo parecía detenerse cuando el avanzaba hacia la mesa donde yo lo esperaba, se acercaba lentamente y entonces, con gallardía y galanura, se arrodillaba ante mi para pedirme que fuera su novia.

No estaría nada mal, pero como dije, eso solo sucedía en mis sueños. En eso estaba cuando de pronto, ante mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y entró Ron, exactamente como en la ilusión que acababa de tener.

Contuve el aliento por unos momentos. El buscó entre la multitud y de pronto se fijó en mi. Para mi desconcierto, me sonrió y obviamente yo también sonreí. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y el mundo pareció detenerse. Esperé impaciente a que llegara y me hablara, aún conteniendo el aliento… pero entonces el siguió de largo sin siquiera verme.

Me volteé contrariada y descubrí a una Lavender que lo recibía desde unas cuantas mesas más atrás. Vaya desconsuelo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entonces entró Harry. Tras mi desilusión, lo recibí sin entusiasmo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Compraste algo?-

- En realidad no. Acababan de vender el último artículo que quería…- me dijo mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Y para eso me tuviste aquí esperando media hora?- le dije con reproche.

- Lo siento, pero te hubieras aburrido más si me acompañas-

Terminé mi cerveza de mantequilla y la dejé con fuerza sobre la mesa. Me levanté sin mirar hacia la mesa donde Ron y Lavender sin duda hablaban en voz baja, muy cerca uno del otro. Harry se levantó también y me siguió. Necesitaba aire fresco después de lo acontecido. Abrí la puerta con fuerza, y escuché un quejido y luego un golpe seco.

- ¡Harry! Yo… ¡lo siento!- grité cuando descubrí que había golpeado a Harry y ahora yacía inerte en el piso. Bueno, no inerte, pero sí un poco mareado.

- Está bien Hermione… no fue nada…- me dijo levantándose lentamente.

Caminamos un poco y entonces me di cuenta de que buscaba algo dentro de su túnica.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba sus gafas puestas.

- ¿Y tus gafas Harry?- le pregunté insulsamente.

- Se rompieron…- me dijo enseñándome los dos pedazos que ahora eran sus gafas.

- Oh… lo siento Harry…- le dije, y me ofrecí a repararlas.

- Gracias…- me dijo.

Caminamos un poco mientras yo las arreglaba, y entonces noté que Harry comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso. A lo lejos distinguí a un grupo de chicas, entre ellas a Cho. Sin embargo, dudaba que Harry las hubiera visto. Yo tenía sus gafas, y sabía que él no veía muy bien sin ellas.

- Hermione…- me dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa. Mi instinto femenino me hizo ponerme alerta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, ahora con toda la seguridad de que Cho no tenía nada que ver con el nerviosismo de Harry.

- Yo… te compré esto.- dijo, y me entregó un estuche muy bello de madera tallado a mano.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté mientras lo tomaba en mis manos y lo sopesaba. Era liviano.

- Es solo un regalo- me dijo. – Ábrelo-

Así lo hice, y ante mis ojos apareció la bella pluma de fénix que tanto me gustaba y que quería. Me quedé sin palabras. Realmente no sabía que decir.

- Harry… ¡gracias! Yo… pero, ¿cómo sabías que quería esta pluma?- le pregunté sin poder creerlo todavía

- Ron me lo dijo…-

Entonces recordé que Ron me había encontrado en la tienda de plumas en la visita anterior a Hogsmeade. Vaya.

- Gracias Harry… pero no tienes que hacer esto…- le dije devolviéndoselo.

- No Hermione. Yo te la quiero regalar.- me dijo negándose a tomarlo.

- Yo… pues gracias Harry. Qué lindo detalle. Pero de verdad, yo no te pedí que me regalaras la pluma…- le dije mirando nuevamente la deslumbrante pluma.

- Los mejores detalles son aquellos que se dan sin que los pidas- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Harry…- le dije acariciando la suavidad de la pluma. Realmente era muy bella.

Y así, nos dirigimos hacia ningún lado, hablando de cualquier cosa y riéndonos de todo.

---

Casi era hora de volver a Hogwarts. Me había divertido tanto con Harry, que realmente no tenía ganas de volver. Sin embargo, pronto la noche caería, así que nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.

Íbamos hablando acerca de los exámenes que vendrían pronto, cuando de pronto noté que un silencio nos invadía. Se habían terminado los temas de conversación, y ahora caminábamos en silencio.

- Hermione…- comenzó Harry de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- le contesté distraída.

- Yo… quisiera saber si tú quieres…-

"Y ahora qué…?", me dije a mi misma, y mi instinto femenino me puso en alerta nuevamente. Como habíamos estado hablando de las clases y los exámenes, pensé que estaba a punto de pedirme ayuda para estudiar, y mi ego se disparó por los cielos. Me sentía importante cada vez que solicitaban mi ayuda…

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

- Si Harry, pero… ¡¿QUÉ?!- sentí que me zumbaba la cabeza. Tuve que detenerme en seco para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Eso fue un si?- preguntó Harry con media sonrisa, deteniéndose también.

- Yo… pero… si Harry… quiero decir, no Harry… digo…- me sentía mareada y sin palabras. Me había tomado por completa sorpresa. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Las reuniones secretas a las cuáles yo no era invitada. Las miradas en el Gran Comedor que se dirigían hacia mi, no hacia Cho. La chica misteriosa que había rechazado acompañar a Harry a Hogsmeade era yo. La causante de los chismes y rumores era yo… ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Sin duda Harry pensaba que yo estaba loca, después de haberme negado a acompañarlo, y luego invitándolo a ir… vaya…

- Hermione, me gustas desde hace mucho. Solo hasta hoy me atreví a decírtelo…- me dijo nervioso.

- Pero Harry…- sentí que mi cara se sonrojaba. Su voz había sido tan suave al decir eso. Vi sus radiantes ojos verdes y la sonrisa en su rostro, y supe lo que tenía que decir para no sentirme culpable…

- Esta bien Harry… si quiero ser tu novia…-

El recuerdo de Ron abrazándome en mi sueño me invadió mientras Harry me abrazaba…

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el capítulo diario. Según yo va un poco más de la mitad ya. O quien sabe… en fin, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les guste!**

**Capítul****o 8**

Entramos al castillo cuando ya oscurecía. Eso fue bueno, porque así nadie nos vio. Realmente no quería que nos vieran, y mucho menos que se enteraran de lo que había pasado. Bueno, algún día todo Hogwarts lo sabría, pero por el momento lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi dormitorio y encerrarme en mi mundo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

- Buenas noches Hermione…- me dijo Harry dándome un beso en la mejilla. Pude sentir su olor y su cabello revuelto rozar mi cara.

- Igualmente Harry…- le dije aparentando entusiasmo. Tan pronto como cerré la puerta del dormitorio, corrí hacia mi cama y me lancé de bruces.

Vaya día. Impactante y sorprendente para alguien a quien le gustara Harry. Pero no para mí. Por fin caí en la cuenta de la realidad. Harry y yo éramos novios. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? Peor aún… ¿Por qué rayos había dicho que si? Harry era un buen amigo, pero solamente eso. No podía verlo como algo más, y a pesar de lo mucho que me esforzara, sabía que eso no cambiaría.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensé en silencio, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

"¿Qué va a decir Ginny?", lo más probable es que nos felicitara y me molestara. Ya sabía como era ella. Pero eso podía aguantarlo, porque después de todo, era mi mejor amiga.

"¿Qué va a decir Ron?", él sin duda también nos felicitaría, y nos diría, para mi desgracia, que hacíamos una linda pareja. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Pensé en lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente, cuando todo el castillo estuviera enterado. Harry Potter y la sabelotodo insufrible. Me imaginé a Pansy y a Draco mofándose a costa nuestra. El héroe y la sangre sucia… casi pude sentir la sangre hirviendo en mis venas.

"¿Cómo podía haber dejado que esto pasara?", me repetía constantemente en silencio. Era fácil decirle que no. Si tan solo hubiera podido decirle que no estaba preparada para esto, y que no pensaba que fuera buena idea tener una relación con él.

Pensé en Harry entonces, y recordé la pluma de fénix que me había regalado. Sentí rabia porque seguramente me la había regalado para que me sintiera obligada a decirle que si, y para hacerme sentir culpable si le decía que no. Si… Harry Potter, mi gran amigo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y entró una pelirroja a quien yo no quería ver. Mala amiga, no me dijo lo que estaba pasando…

- Hola Hermione. ¿Qué tal tu día?- me preguntó lanzándose sobre su cama. Sin embargo, noté que carecía de ese entusiasmo que la acompañaba siempre.

No era la reacción que yo esperaba por parte de ella. Me había imaginado que me asaltaría con preguntas y frases cursis una vez que me viera. Pero no era así. Todo parecía tan anormal.

- Me fue bien…- le mentí observando atentamente su rostro.

- Me alegro-

- ¿Y el tuyo?-

- Mal, me enojé con Dean…-

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunté, olvidando repentinamente mis propios problemas.

- Pues dijo que iba al baño, pero se tardó mucho. Entonces fui al baño yo también, y me lo encontré con una chica…-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Me enojé con él, y salí del lugar. Luego él me alcanzó y dijo que tenía que explicarlo.-

- ¿Aja?-

- Sucede que él tenía una novia antes de mí, pero ella se fue de Londres. Parece que ahora ya regresó, y tienen muchas cosas que contarse…- me dijo con amargura.

No dije nada. Ella tenía que desahogarse.

- Cortamos Hermione…- me dijo antes de comenzar a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

- Él no merecía estar contigo Ginny. Siempre te lo dije-

- Si Hermione, ¡pero yo lo quería!-

- Es bueno que hables en pasado-

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, hasta que finalmente me dijo que necesitaba dormir. Por mi parte, yo también me acosté, pero definitivamente no tenía sueño.

Pobre Ginny. Bueno, ni tanto. Dean no me parecía la persona indicada para ella, y siempre se lo decía. Pero me dolía lo que le había hecho, ella no merecía ese trato.

Ahora mi asunto con Harry parecía carecer de importancia. Me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas de más trascendencia y que no debía de quejarme tanto. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

---

Cuando bajé al Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado. Fue hasta que vi a Dean sentado en la mesa cuando recordé todo de golpe. Yo era novia de Harry Potter, y Ginny había cortado con Dean. Vaya forma de empezar el día.

Por otra parte, me sorprendió que nadie me mirara raro, y que no hablaran en voz baja discutiendo el asunto de "Harry y Hermione". Me alegró que nadie se hubiera enterado.

En eso estaba cuando llegó Ron. Se veía demacrado y parecía que no había dormido.

- Hola Hermione…- saludó con desgana.

- Hola Ron… ¿dormiste mal?-

- Algo así- me dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca una gran cuchara de cereales.

"Vaya", pensé. No había dicho ningún comentario sobre Harry y yo. Eso era muy extraño, sobre todo porque sin duda Harry le habría contado lo que había pasado. Tal parecía que no estaba enterado, y lo agradecí internamente.

- Bueno Ron, te veo luego- me despedí. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer. Quería ocuparme con mis deberes cuanto antes para no seguir dándole vueltas a los problemas. Además, tenía que ir a ver cómo seguía Ginny, pues al parecer todavía no se levantaba. Pero era domingo, y era el único día que Harry no los despertaba temprano para ir a entrenar, así que era razonable.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- me saludó un sonriente Harry que iba saliendo de la sala común.

- ¡Hola Harry!- le dije forzándome a sonreír. Era malvada, lo sé.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?- me preguntó con interés.

- Así es. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, así que si no te molesta, comenzaré a hacerlas…- le dije mientras entraba a la sala común y le ponía fin a la conversación.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego…-

Me dirigió una gran sonrisa y entonces desapareció escaleras abajo. "Rayos…", pensé. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que mejor no quería ser su novia? Mis problemas apenas comenzaban…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, creo que las cosas**** comienzan a aclararse un poco, o al menos eso espero. Ojalá que les vaya a gustar, y gracias por los reviews:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- ¿Ya desayunaste?- me preguntó con interés._

_- Así es. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, así que si no te molesta, comenzaré a hacerlas…- le dije mientras entraba a la sala común y le ponía fin a la conversación._

_- Esta bien, nos vemos luego…- _

_Me dirigió una gran sonrisa y entonces desapareció escaleras abajo. "Rayos…", pensé. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que mejor no quería ser su novia? Mis problemas apenas comenzaban…_

**Capítulo 9**

- ¿Sigues dormida?- le pregunté a Ginny en voz baja.

Como no contestó, decidí salir para no molestarla. Comprendía que se hiciera la dormida porque seguramente no quería hablar con nadie.

Salí de nuevo a la sala común y me dispuse a hacer deberes. Saqué los libros y con un suspiro, la pluma de fénix. Era linda. Perfecta para usar, tan suave para escribir. "¿Por qué me haces esto Harry? Eres tan buen amigo, no lo arruines…", pensé mientras mi mirada se perdía en los fulgores de la pluma.

- ¿Y esa pluma Hermione?- me preguntó una voz que supuestamente debería estar roncando.

- ¡Ginny!- grité sobresaltada. – Me asustaste…-

- Lo siento Hermione. Ya me cansé de estar dormida. Además ya estuve pensándolo mucho, y creo que tenías razón…- me dijo soñadoramente.

- ¿Razón en qué?

- En que Dean y yo no hacemos buena pareja…-

- ¡Me alegro!- le dije realmente feliz. Ginny parecía recuperada. Solo había pasado una noche, pero ya se veía mucho mejor.

- ¿Y la pluma?- me preguntó entonces con interés y una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Esta? Es un regalo…- le dije sin la menor intención de hablar más de eso.

- ¿De Harry?- pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- Eh… pues si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté realmente sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo desolada, ya que el tema de Harry saldría irremediablemente.

- Yo estaba cuando Ron y él hablaban sobre un buen regalo para ti- me dijo sonriente.

- Vaya…-

- Así es. Qué lindo por parte de Harry, ¿no crees?- me dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Supongo que si-

- Yo creo que alguien por fin le ha robado el corazón a Harry…-

Al parecer ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de que Harry y yo éramos… otra cosa más que amigos.

- Él es muy buen prospecto Hermione. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta…- me dijo ya sin rodeos al ver que yo no contestaba. – A menos que ya esté en tu mira…-

- Si Ginny… como digas…- le dije sin muchas ganas de seguir hablando. Pero me había dejado pensativa. Al parecer nadie en Hogwarts estaba enterado de que Harry Potter tenía novia. Eso era bueno para mi, pero me preguntaba por qué el no le había comentado ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos. Le preguntaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Ginny dijo que bajaría a pasear un poco por los jardines, así que me quedé sola para concentrarme en mis quehaceres.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad que esperaba llegó pronto. Repentinamente el retrato se abrió y apareció la alborotada y azabache melena de mi nov… bueno, de Harry.

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos un momento en silencio, hasta que:

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Me sonrojé sin querer y Harry se rió.

- ¿Por qué estas tan callada Hermione?-

- Por nada, solo estoy concentrada en pociones-

Estuvimos otro momento en silencio, hasta que me atreví.

- Harry… ¿le has dicho a alguien sobre… lo nuestro?- dije un poco nerviosa. Definitivamente las emociones y los sentimientos no eran mi punto fuerte. Harry lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

- Nadie lo sabe-

Ya me esperaba esa respuesta, pero aún así logró sorprenderme.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté sin poder contenerme. Era cierto que yo no quería que el mundo se enterara, pero no sabía las razones por las cuáles Harry guardaba el secreto.

- Porque sé que tu no quieres que nadie lo sepa-

Su respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Su forma de decir las cosas tan sincero y sin rodeos me dejaba sin defensas.

- No me preguntes cómo es que lo sé, pero de verdad no importa. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nuestra vida privada. Además, si decides cortarme nadie se habrá enterado de nada…- añadió con una sonrisa. Así era Harry, tal como lo recuerdo. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, dedicada a quien más lo necesitaba.

Yo no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Hermione, yo sé que la forma en que te pedí que fueras mi novia no fue la más correcta. El regalo que te di debió forzarte de cierta forma, pero quiero que sepas que si decides que esto termine, no sucederá nada y seguiremos siendo tan amigos como siempre… lo que pienses y cómo te sientas es lo más importante- continuó diciendo. ¿Por qué Harry decía esto? Me hacía sentir como la persona más vil y despreciable del planeta. Yo pensando en cómo terminar con nuestra relación, y él diciendo que mi opinión y mis sentimientos eran los que importaban.

Harry era más profundo de lo que pensaba, y había acertado absolutamente en todo lo que yo pensaba. Me sentí devastada. Probablemente sí había logrado perfeccionar las artes de la Legirimancia y la Oclumancia después de todo.

Pero ahora que lo veía, Harry era alguien que valía mucho por su forma de pensar. Era un excelente amigo y no perdería nada con intentar algo con él. Nunca me había fallado y siempre había estado cuando lo necesitaba. Habíamos corrido tantas aventuras juntos que no soy capaz de recordarlas todas. Habíamos paseado tantas veces por el lago después de que Ron decidiera salir con Lavender. Habíamos enfrentado el mal y lo habíamos vencido juntos. Nos habíamos contado nuestras penas y martirios y nos habíamos escuchado. Ginny tenía razón, Harry era un buen prospecto.

- No Harry, está bien…- le dije después de mi largo silencio. Y en un acto que no soy capaz de explicar, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nuevamente pude sentir su cabello rozando mi rostro y su aroma. Justo en ese momento, algo cambió en mi interior. A pesar de que yo no lo sentí, algo dentro de mí comenzaba a surgir, tan lento como el crecimiento de una planta. El recuerdo de Ron me invadió, pero de alguna forma era lejano y en cierta manera impreciso, vago…. ambiguo.

Totalmente confundida, me enderecé al mismo tiempo que sentía la cara ardiendo, señal inequívoca de que estaba sonrojada. Miré de reojo a Harry, que nuevamente tenía esa sonrisa tan especial en su rostro y ese brillo tan único en sus ojos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien, el capítulo de cada día. Casi olvido escribir para actualizar hoy, pero lo recordé justo a tiempo, aunque ya era muy noche -.-**

**Espero que les guste, y gracias nuevamente por los reviews. **

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- No Harry, está bien…- le dije después de mi largo silencio. Y en un acto que no soy capaz de explicar, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla. Nuevamente pude sentir su cabello rozando mi rostro y su aroma. Justo en ese momento, algo cambió en mi interior. A pesar de que yo no lo sentí, algo dentro de mí comenzaba a surgir, tan lento como el crecimiento de una planta. El recuerdo de Ron me invadió, pero de alguna forma era lejano y en cierta manera impreciso, vago…. ambiguo._

_Totalmente confundida, me enderecé al mismo tiempo que sentía la cara ardiendo, señal inequívoca de que estaba sonrojada. Miré de reojo a Harry, que nuevamente tenía esa sonrisa tan especial en su rostro y ese brillo tan único en sus ojos…_

**Capítulo 10**

Harry se fue poco después a entrenar quidditch con su equipo. Después de lo sucedido casi no habíamos hablado, y ambos nos habíamos dedicado a estudiar. Era casi mediodía cuando sentí hambre. Sin poder ignorar más a mi estómago, me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor.

Tal como suponía, éste se encontraba casi solo. Uno que otro hambriento estaba pasando su tiempo disponiendo de las sobras del desayuno.

Mientras devoraba un plato de cereal, pensé en mi situación con Harry. Realmente dependía de mí el hecho de que lo nuestro se hiciera público. Por unos momentos imaginé mi vida en Hogwarts siendo la novia del héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. "No estaría mal", pensé sonriente, pero casi al instante me alarmé de mis pensamientos y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo por conveniencia e interés.

Sin embargo, no era así. Quería mucho a Harry como para hacerle eso, pero ahora había un problema. Decidí que estaba realmente dispuesta a ser su novia, pero… ¿cómo decírselo a Harry? No podía llegar simplemente y decirle: "Harry, he decidido que no me avergüenzas y creo que es hora de que el mundo lo sepa". No. Tenía que ser más sutil y al mismo tiempo decidida. Tenía que sacar el tema con él, y hacerle ver que aceptaba contárselo a todos.

Justo estaba pensando en eso, cuando Ron entró al Gran Comedor. Al principio no me vio. Supongo que no esperaba encontrarme ahí. Sin embargo, pronto me descubrió y se dirigió a mi sonriendo con una manzana en la mano.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que No había sentido absolutamente nada raro al ver que Ron me sonreía. Pensé en el pasado, cuando seguramente me hubiera sonrojado y puesto expresión soñadora si el me sonreía.

- Hola Hermione. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Qué parece que hago?- le dije para comenzar una disputa. Era divertido pelear con él por cosas tontas.

- No tienes qué ser tan ofensiva…- me dijo fingiéndose herido.

- Pues ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer en el Gran Comedor aparte de comer?- le dije sonriente.

- No sé. Tal vez leer, estudiar o hacer deberes. Cualquier lugar es bueno para ti…- me dijo provocándome y al mismo tiempo desvaneciendo mis ganas de tener una discusión.

- Solo bajé a comer algo. He estado pensando mucho en…- me detuve justo a tiempo tapándome la boca con la mano en un acto involuntario.

- ¿Pensando en…?- me dijo Ron acercándose a mi con una mirada expectante. Él me conocía muy bien, y había captado al instante que yo había estado a punto de decir algo importante. Ron era tonto, pero no tanto. De hecho, ya no era tan tonto después de su maduración repentina.

- Nada…- le dije mientras me metía una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca.

- Aja… claro…- me dijo sentándose a mi lado. No le contesté y seguí comiendo.

- No me voy a ir hasta que me cuentes…-

- Me alegro que te hayas sentado, porque vas a tener que esperar eternamente…-

- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Soy tu amigo!- me dijo en un intento fallido por chantajearme.

Lo ignoré magistralmente y me levanté para irme.

- Apuesto a que has estado pensando en Harry…- me dijo en un intento desesperado por sacarme la verdad.

"Rayos", pensé alarmada. Solo esperaba que mis pensamientos no fueran visibles.

- Tienes que admitirlo Hermione. Harry y tú harían una buena pareja…- me dijo con un tono cursi.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, algo en mi interior supo que ese era el momento indicado para dar a conocer al mundo mi situación con Harry. Sin poder creerlo, me escuché a mi misma decir:

- Quieres decir, Harry y yo hacemos muy buena pareja… ¿o acaso no estás enterado aún?-

Sintiendo que la cara comenzaba a arderme, huí rápidamente hacia lo más recóndito de mi dormitorio. Tenía que encerrarme donde nadie pudiera entrar. Bueno, exagero. Tenía que ir a algún lugar donde pudiera evitar las preguntas de Ron. Por fortuna para mi, él se quedó tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, y mucho menos de detenerme.

---

Pasé como una ráfaga por la sala común, ignorando por completo a la melena pelirroja que me vio pasar como una exhalación. ¿Por qué Ginny no estaba entrenando? No quería hablar con ella en esos momentos, y sin duda alguna me seguiría al dormitorio al ver mi prisa.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos segundos de cerrar la puerta escuché que la abrían.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

- Si Ginny… solo tuve una discusión con Ron…- le dije, lo cuál no era una mentira del todo.

- Ah… ese tonto. No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es él…- me dijo mientras me daba un rápido abrazo.

- Gracias Ginny. En realidad no me molestó mucho, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con él…-

- Ya veo. Bueno, estaré afuera. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes…- se despidió de mí al ver que yo prefería estar sola.

- Gracias Ginny-

Al escuchar que Ginny abría la puerta para salir, rogué para que Ron no me hubiera seguido. Si lo había hecho, podía darme por perdida. Le contaría a Ginny lo que había pasado y entonces ella entraría de nuevo, con las preguntas de Ron y las suyas al mismo tiempo. Me arrepentía inmensamente de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Ginny!- la voz de Ron se hizo presente casi al instante.

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo Ron- dijo Ginny cortante.

- ¡Ella y Harry!...- no fue capaz de completar la frase.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le contestó Ginny sin entender. La puerta se cerró y las voces se opacaron.

Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y deseé poder desaparecer. La capa invisible de Harry sería tan útil en estos momentos…

- ¡Hermione!- la puerta se abrió de golpe. Yo me hundí aún más en la cama con la esperanza de hacerme diminuta.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que contarme eso!- dijo Ginny emocionada saltando a mi cama.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- le dije con un tono aburrido.

- ¿Como que qué? Pues lo de tú y Harry…- me dijo desesperada.

- ¿Yo y Harry qué?- le dije fingiendo no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

- ¡Vamos Hermione! No eres buena mintiendo…- me dijo haciendo suyas las palabras que yo siempre le decía. Me odié a mi misma.

- Pues no hay mucho que contar… nada interesante o importante…- le dije sintiéndome la peor persona en el mundo. Harry si era importante.

- ¿Son novios?- me preguntó sin rodeos al ver que yo no tenía la menor intención de contarle detalles.

- Algo así. Podría decirse que… más o menos…- ¿Por qué me era tan difícil aceptarlo? Ya se lo había dicho a Ron sin preámbulos.

- ¿Más o menos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Si o no?-

- Pues… supongo que si…- le dije sin entusiasmo.

Ginny me miró un largo rato sin decir nada, pero con una enorme sonrisa. Entonces se levantó y salió del dormitorio, supongo que para contárselo a Ron.

"Al menos el Hogwarts no tardará en saberlo…", pensé. Eso era lo que yo había querido antes. Decirle a Harry que estaba bien si le decía a sus amigos. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Por qué era tan indecisa?

Tras meditarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que me costaba expresar ese tipo de emociones. Me costaba pensar que alguien por fin se había inmiscuido en mi vida. Era torturante pensar que tenía que compartir con alguien un poco de mi vida, y que las cosas ya no estaban completamente bajo mi control. Nunca me había permitido dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida, pues de esa forma evadía el tener que compartir una pequeña parte de mi con otra persona de forma sentimental.

Por otra parte, no me imaginaba a mi misma comportándome como novia. Definitivamente jamás podría comportarme como Lavender con Ron o como Ginny con Dean en el pasado.

Con tristeza y desconsuelo, me di cuenta de que yo, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, era una persona fría, no muy cariñosa, y de acciones indiferentes hacia el amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito**** en este fanfic! Aunque de todas formas es bastante corto a comparación de otros autores. En fin, todo parece indicar que solo habrá dos capítulos más, por lo tanto, este fanfic está llegando a su fin. Espero que les esté gustando, y ojalá me dejen sus comentarios, porque realmente es muy agradable saber su opinión. Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi linda novia Ana Leslie!, que esta en gtalk en estos momentos, jeje.  
**

**Los veo mañana con un nuevo capítulo, y sin más por el momento, los dejo:**

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_Nunca me había permitido dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida, pues de esa forma evadía el tener que compartir una pequeña parte de mí con otra persona de forma sentimental. _

_Por otra parte, no me imaginaba a mi misma comportándome como novia. Definitivamente jamás podría comportarme como Lavender con Ron o como Ginny con Dean en el pasado. _

_Con tristeza y desconsuelo, me di cuenta de que yo, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, era una persona fría, no muy cariñosa, y de acciones indiferentes hacia el amor. _

**Capítulo 11**

Al siguiente día me levanté sintiéndome un poco extraña, y de pronto recordé por qué me sentía así. Ron y Ginny sin duda habían difundido la noticia. Cuando salí a la sala común, muchos de mis compañeros me sonrieron.

- ¡Ya era hora de que le hicieras caso a Harry!- dijo alguien, pero no me detuve a averiguar de quien se trataba.

Tuve que soportar uno que otro comentario similar mientras llegaba al Gran Comedor. Estaba a la mitad de mi desayuno y había logrado evadir a la mayoría de las personas. Sin embargo, como ya era costumbre, pronto llegaron las lechuzas con noticias y mensajes.

Yo estaba suscrita al Profeta, por lo que recibí mi copia y decidí leerla más tarde, como era mi costumbre. Pero justo en ese momento llegó Ginny.

- Mala amiga…- le dije como saludo.

- ¿Por qué?- me dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Por nada… pero lo llevarás en tu conciencia…-

Ella comenzó con su sesión de preguntas acerca de la declaración de Harry, y me resigné a contestarlas. Sabía que sería imposible seguir evadiéndola, pero sinceramente no tenía mucho que contarle.

Justo estaba diciéndole lo que Harry me había dicho, cuando de pronto señaló hacia el periódico muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté mirando la portada de El Profeta.

"Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se compromete con una hija de muggles… para más información, ir a la página 5…" decía el título con letras inmensas.

En ese momento creo que sufrí un infarto, o algo parecido.

Me acerqué más sin poder creer lo que veía. Abrí el periódico y me vi a mi misma saludar a quienquiera que abriera el periódico.

- ¿Cómo…Cómo se atreven?- dije conteniendo apenas la rabia. Junto a mi foto, un sonriente Harry saludaba igualmente a los lectores.

"Hemos sido informados del reciente suceso en Hogwarts. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ha decidido compartir su vida con Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles famosa por sus destacadas notas. El pasado sábado Harry se le declaró de manera formal cuando ambos se dirigían de Hogsmeade hacia Hogwarts, sin duda en un momento muy romántico para ambos".

"Se dice que ambos comparten su afición por el quidditch, y nos enteramos de que la boda se llevará a cabo pronto, aunque por otra parte, muchos ponen en duda este hecho, ya que Harry Potter y la señorita Granger son muy jóvenes. Nuestro corresponsal en Hogwarts está averiguando más acerca de la supuesta prometida, ya que nos llegaron rumores de que Hermione Granger es una experta en la preparación de filtros amorosos, por lo cuál podría ser ésta la clave de su encanto sobre Harry. Por otra parte, intentaremos entrevistar a ambos jóvenes para…"

Incapaz de seguir leyendo, cerré el periódico y mire a mí alrededor. Muchos de los estudiantes que recibían el Profeta comenzaban a hacer comentarios y a compartir la noticia. Y la mayoría volteaban a verme cuando se enteraban.

- Tengo que irme Ginny…- dije al instante que me levantaba.

- ¡Hermione! Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver. Y Ron tampoco. ¡Nosotros jamás te haríamos eso!-

No le contesté, pero le creí. Sabía que eso no era culpa de ellos. Sin duda alguien había escuchado el rumor y había avisado al Profeta con las peores de las intenciones. Además, más de la mitad de lo que decía el periódico era falso. Ni siquiera podían informarse bien. Harry y yo solo éramos novios, y su declaración no había sido precisamente romántica.

Ese día no me concentré para nada. Solo deseaba una y otra vez que nada de eso estuviera pasando. Pero las miradas de todos me hacían volver a la realidad. Cada pasillo, cada escalera, cada rincón del castillo estaba lleno de personas que me miraban mientras cuchicheaban sobre lo acontecido.

Cuando terminaron las clases corrí como nunca para llegar a la sala común y por fin estar sola. Necesitaba desahogarme.

- Hermione…- me llamó alguien cuando el retrato se abrió para darme el paso.

Me quedé paralizada. Harry estaba parado justo enfrente de mi, con una expresión tan seria como nunca antes le había visto, ni después le volví a ver.

- Harry… quiero estar sola- le dije apenas pudiendo contener mi llanto.

- Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que me entrevistaré con el Profeta para desmentir todo lo que dicen- me dijo tomándome de los hombros. Pero algo dentro de mí no entendía razones, y exploté…

- Harry, todo lo que dicen es mentira. Somos novios, pero no sucedió en un lugar romántico, no estamos comprometidos, y no estoy muy segura de que algún día quiera estarlo, yo nunca he hecho un filtro amoroso y ¡odio el quidditch!- dije de golpe, terminando mi frase con un tono de voz muy elevado.

Harry me soltó, y se me quedó viendo con una tristeza difícil de describir. Sin decir otra palabra, se alejó y salió por el retrato. Yo me quedé sin saber qué hacer, pues hasta entonces caí en la cuenta de que había muy grosera. Él no tenía la culpa, y había dicho que hablaría con el Profeta para aclarar el asunto.

Me sentí inmensamente mal, pero una vez más, mi orgullo me impidió salir tras él para pedirle una disculpa. En lugar de eso, me dirigí a mi dormitorio con la intención de desahogarme en soledad. Para mí, la tarde había terminado.

---

- ¡Hermione!- la voz de Ginny me sacó de mi ensueño.

Me levanté bostezando.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- El Profeta pidió una disculpa por la noticia publicada ayer- me dijo enseñándome el periódico.

En efecto, había una disculpa formal que nos concernía a mi y a Harry donde decía que todo había sido un malentendido y otras cosas similares.

- Vaya… me alegro…- le dije sin estar realmente muy alegre. No sabía cómo me iba a disculpa con Harry, y definitivamente no quería verlo. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pues él tenía toda la razón si estaba enojado.

Sin embargo, las situaciones muchas veces no se dan como nosotros queremos que sucedan, y poco después de salir de la sala común, me lo encontré de frente al dar vuelta en una esquina.

- Harry- dije sorprendida por el repentino encuentro.

- Hola Hermione- me saludó con una sonrisa. Suspiré aliviada. Parecía que no estaba enojado.

- Gracias por hablar con el profeta…- le dije pensando cuidadosamente mis siguientes palabras.

- No fue nada Hermione. De verdad, y no tienes por qué agradecerlo- me dijo antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

- Tengo que irme Hermione, vamos a entrenar quidditch y ya se me hizo tarde…- dijo mientras se despedía de mi.

- Ah. Esta bien Harry. Te veo luego…-

Mi oportunidad de disculparme había pasado, y la había desperdiciado soberanamente. Al día siguiente el tema ya no se presentó, y poco a poco el incidente fue quedando en el olvido.

---

Algunas semanas después me encontraba sentada cerca del lago, cuando divisé que Harry se acercaba a mí.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros en esos días, y ahora nuestra relación parecía mejorar cada día. Sin embargo, yo seguía teniendo problemas para demostrar mis sentimientos y emociones, y era rara la vez que le decía a Harry un "te quiero", "te amo" o cualquier otra cosa romántica como un beso. No sabía demostrarle mi cariño. Por más que lo intentaba, me era imposible. Simplemente eso estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Como ya dije, yo era muy fría en ese aspecto.

Por otra parte, él me lo decía sin ningún problema y en los momentos precisos. De alguna forma sabía cómo me sentía yo y sabía decir las palabras correctas en los momentos correctos. Y yo lo quería, pero no lo demostraba. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que él me quería más a mí que yo a él. Espero que hayan entendido la situación. En resumen, yo era una mala novia.

Pero a Harry no parecía importarle, y por eso mismo a mi no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Hasta que sucedió algo inesperado, un día por la tarde.

Yo caminaba de regreso a la sala común viendo los lindos paisajes a través de las ventanas del castillo, cuando escuché unas voces que murmuraban algo. En mi experiencia, sabía de quienes se trataba y en dónde se encontraban. Me dirigí hacia ese lugar sin hacer el menor ruido, y confirmé mi teoría.

Harry, Ron y Ginny hablaban casi en secreto, en el mismo lugar donde siempre lo hacían. Al instante me puse en alerta, conciente de que seguramente estaban hablando de mí. Ya había sucedido antes, cuando Harry hablaba sobre invitarme a Hogsmeade, justo antes de que fuéramos novios.

Estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, pues no estaba muy segura de querer enterarme de lo que hablaban. Si estaban ahí era porque no quería que yo supiera. Y no era correcto escucharlos a escondidas.

Pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi deseo de escapar, y escuché atentamente.

- Tiene que ser el sábado. Después ya será demasiado tarde. El tiempo se nos está terminando…- dijo Harry hablando en voz baja. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a ella?- preguntó Ron entonces.

- Aún no. Pero mañana lo haré. La invitaré a Hogsmeade. Y luego llevaré a cabo el plan que les dije…-

¿Plan? Eso me sonaba muy misterioso. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

- Harry…- dijo entonces Ginny ¿sollozando¿Eso había sido un sollozo? No, mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas. Probablemente tenía gripa o algo así.

- Solo ustedes dos saben de… este plan. Tienes que entenderlo Ginny…-

Algo muy raro estaba pasando, pero mi intuición me fallaba, y mi sexto sentido simplemente se negaba a cooperar. Escuché que se movían, y supuse que la reunión secreta había terminado. Estaba a punto de huir sin ser vista cuando Harry habló de nuevo.

- Dicen que en una relación de pareja siempre hay alguien que ama más, y que está más dispuesto que el otro a entregar todo lo que tiene…- de nuevo un silencio, señal inequívoca de que los dos hermanos escuchaban atentamente.

- Me gustaría, aunque fuera por un solo día, por una sola hora, que ella fuera esa persona en lugar de mí- dijo riendo y en un tono que pretendía ser bromista, pero todos los presentes sabíamos que lo decía con cierta esperanza.

Me alejé de ahí sin ser vista, caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensando sin cesar en lo que había dicho. Entonces, si previo aviso, mi orgullo fue derrotado al fin. Me di cuenta de que realmente lo amaba y estaba feliz de ser su novia.

Ahora estaría dispuesta a ser yo quien ocupara ese lugar del cuál había hablado. El sábado, en Hogsmeade, sería la oportunidad perfecta. Me dirigí a la sala común pensando en la reacción de él cuando viera mi cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, unas negras nubes en el horizonte me dieron la impresión de que algo, bueno o malo, estaba por suceder…


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Penúltimo capítulo! Y el final lo publicaré hasta el lunes, para tener más tiempo de escribir. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y que me dejen sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por los que me han dejado. **

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

_- Me gustaría, aunque fuera por un solo día, por una sola hora, que ella fuera esa persona en lugar de mí- dijo riendo y en un tono que pretendía ser bromista, pero todos los presentes sabíamos que lo decía con cierta esperanza. _

_Me alejé de ahí sin ser vista, caminando sin rumbo fijo, pensando sin cesar en lo que había dicho. Entonces, si previo aviso, mi orgullo fue derrotado al fin. Me di cuenta de que realmente lo amaba y estaba feliz de ser su novia. Ahora estaría dispuesta a ser yo quien ocupara ese lugar del cuál había hablado. El sábado, en Hogsmeade, sería la oportunidad perfecta. Me dirigí a la sala común pensando en la reacción de él cuando viera mi cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, unas negras nubes en el horizonte me dieron la impresión de que algo, bueno o malo, estaba por suceder…_

**Capítulo 12**

Era increíble pensar en la rapidez con que sucedían las cosas. Apenas comenzaba el invierno, pero todavía las hojas de los árboles caían, adornando el final de su vida con la gracia de su caída. Hacía apenas unos meses que las clases habían comenzado, y algunas semanas que Harry y yo éramos novios.

Era viernes, justo un día antes de la salida a Hogsmeade de la cuál había escuchado hablar a aquel trío de truhanes que se escondían para hablar de mí. Al salir de clases, me fui directo a la sala común, con la esperanza de encontrarme a Harry.

Sin embargo, al llegar me di cuenta de que él todavía no llegaba. No tenía ganas de estudiar ni de adelantar mis deberes, lo cuál era cosa muy rara en mí. Simplemente quería relajarme y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día. Me entretuve mirando por la ventana de la torre, observando cada detalle del otoño agonizante.

No me di cuenta, pero supongo que me quedé dormida, pues de pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me sacudía levemente. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré de frente con los verdes ojos de Harry, que me miraban divertidos y al mismo tiempo con una nueva expresión que no logré descifrar.

- Hola Hermione-

- Hola Harry- le dije desperezándome rápidamente.

- Deberías descansar, has estado muy ocupada últimamente-

- No, está bien, solo cerré los ojos un momento…-

- Quiero hablar contigo Hermione…- me dijo entonces.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?- le pregunté un poco extrañada, pero no puedo negar que ya me lo esperaba, pues recordaba la secreta conversación de mis amigos.

- Prefiero decírtelo mañana en Hogsmeade, si es que quieres acompañarme-

"Así que está poniendo en marcha su plan…", me dije a mi misma.

- Claro que si Harry, me encantaría- le contesté sonriente.

- Prefecto…- se sentó junto a mi y observamos los últimos rayos de sol. Pronto fu de noche y nos despedimos. Él se fue a su dormitorio con una sonrisa enigmática y esa nueva mirada que tenía. Por mi parte, me fui con una sonrisa de incertidumbre y tratando de averiguar el por qué de su mirada. Realmente había algo en sus ojos que delataban alguna emoción interna. Pero mi sexto sentido falló miserablemente.

No recuerdo si dormí esa noche, pero casi estoy segura que si lo hice, soñé con Harry. A la mañana siguiente bajé expectante hasta la entrada del castillo, donde Harry me esperaba con un porte misterioso.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Hermione?- me preguntó de forma muy atenta después de un rato de caminar.

- Supongo que lo de siempre, ya sabes: caminar por las calles, mirar las tiendas y tomar cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas- le contesté.

- ¡Pero eso es lo que hacemos siempre!-

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?- le pregunté interesada.

- Realmente no. Pero quiero que este día sea especial-

- ¿Por qué especial?- le pregunté riéndome.

- No sé. Simplemente quiero que hoy sea inolvidable. Me gustaría vivir como si este fuera el último de nuestras vidas…- me dijo, y al instante me sonrió. Lo miré a los ojos enternecida, y descubrí nuevamente ese fulgor nuevo que bailaba en sus pupilas. Era un fulgor enigmático. Como si él supiera algo que yo no sabía. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, y me molestaba que alguien supiera algo que yo ignoraba. Pero recordé la promesa que me había hecho un día antes, y contuve mi curiosidad.

- Esta bien Harry, vamos a las Tres Escobas…- le dije.

- Pero eso hacemos siempre…-

- No, eso siempre lo hacemos después de visitar las tiendas. Hoy iremos primero- le dije riéndome y jalándolo del brazo. Y así, tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos a Las Tres Escobas.

---

- Vaya, esta casi vacío- me comentó Harry al entrar. Era cierto, la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían caminar por Hogsmeade y luego descansar mientras tomaban algo. Por primera vez pudimos elegir una mesa sin tener que luchar para llegar antes de que alguien más la ocupara.

- Me gusta el invierno- dije entonces, dejando mi vaso sobre la mesa.

- A mi también. El frío me hace recordar el tiempo que pasamos junto a la chimenea…-

Sonreí porque esa imagen había pasado también por mi mente. Estuvimos callados un rato, saboreando nuestra bebida en silencio, hasta que Harry interrumpió.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer después?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué quieres que hoy sea especial?- le pregunté con interés. Me tenía intrigada. Pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea. Como ya dije antes, no soy buena para esto.

- Porque… pues no sé, simplemente…- me dijo dudando un poco a propósito.

- ¿Simplemente qué?- le pregunté conteniendo apenas mi curiosidad.

- Simplemente sucede que hoy cumplimos un mes de ser novios…- me dijo entonces, dejándome sin palabras.

- OH… ¿en serio?, yo, quiero decir…-

"Rayos", pensé. Lo había olvidado por completo. Mejor dicho, no lo sabía. La forma en que las cosas se dieron al principio, no hicieron que me molestara en recordar la fecha, porque simplemente cuando todo comenzó a mi no me importaba mi relación con Harry en el aspecto sentimental.

- No importa Hermione. Yo tampoco lo hubiera recordado, pero Ginny se la pasó recordándome todos los días de esta semana. Hagamos este día especial, ¿te parece bien?-

- Si Harry, como si fuera el último de nuestras vidas…- le dije sin saber muy bien qué decir. Así que ese era su secreto. Me sentí abatida, pero justo en ese preciso instante, tuve una idea brillante. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos en el momento preciso.

- Salgamos a caminar- le dije a Harry unos minutos después.

Salimos a pasear, y sin previo aviso lo tomé de la mano. Casi puedo asegurar que él se asustó un poco con mi repentina decisión, lo cuál me hizo sonreír.

Aplanamos calles un rato, pero pronto nos cansamos de caminar. Además, el sol no nos tenía compasión. Era después del mediodía ya, y nos sentamos bajo lo que había sido un frondoso árbol que en esos momentos no podía proporcionarnos sombra por su falta de hojas.

- Tengo calor…- dijo Harry acomodándose en la hierba.

- Yo también, pero mira…-

Saqué mi varita recordando un hechizo de herbología. Esperaba que me saliera bien, pues era extremadamente difícil.

Hice unos complicados movimientos con la mano, murmuré algunas palabras, y entonces sucedió. El árbol comenzó a reverdecer de la nada. Nuevos brotes y retoños nacían en sus ramas, y poco a poco su sombra fue creciendo hasta cubrirnos.

- Wow… increíble… realmente sorprendente- me dijo Harry fascinado mirando el árbol ahora verde y floreciente.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos disfrutando ese momento. Pero el hechizo no era eterno, y pronto los brotes falsos crecieron, fueron madurando y finalmente se marchitaron para formar nuevamente una caída otoñal.

- Eres increíble Hermione…- me dijo Harry. Nos miramos unos momentos, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Lentamente acortamos la distancia hasta terminar en un suave beso…


	13. Chapter 13

**Y bien, tal como lo prometí****, aquí está el último y más largo capítulo. Este fanfic ha llegado a su fin, y les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia: Pardelocas, Jamesandmolly, Sucubos, Bellapaola, Rochelle Kuchiki, L­alis, Lyneth, Pattypotter09, Deli, ****AnGiEwAtSoN****HHrldg.Black****, y Al. Max Potter Granger.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, y ojalá pueda****n dejarme un último comentario. Este final va dedicado a, Ana Leslie, porque originalmente este fanfic fue parte de su regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te haya gustado amor!**

**Les agradezco nuevamente, y espero que nos veamos pronto en algún otro fanfic. Hasta Pronto. **

_**Capítulo Anterior**___

_- Wow… increíble… realmente sorprendente- me dijo Harry fascinado mirando el árbol ahora verde y floreciente._

_Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos disfrutando ese momento. Pero el hechizo no era eterno, y pronto los brotes falsos crecieron, fueron madurando y finalmente se marchitaron para formar nuevamente una caída otoñal._

_- Eres increíble Hermione…- me dijo Harry. Nos miramos unos momentos, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Lentamente acortamos la distancia hasta terminar en un suave beso…_

**Capítulo 13****: Final**

- Espero que esto no sea un sueño…- me dijo cuando nos separamos. Lo miré sonriente a los ojos, deseando igualmente que eso no fuera un sueño.

- ¿Harry?- le dije unos momentos después, mientras sentía que me abrazaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Te amo-

Me sonrió y me contesto con otro tierno beso.

- Que bien, porque yo también te amo…-

Y así estuvimos, disfrutando juntos de la suave caída de hojas que habían brotado apenas hacía unos minutos.

- ¿Quieres pasar el resto de la tarde aquí?- le pregunté después de mucho rato de estar en silencio, deleitándonos con nuestra mutua compañía.

- ¿Tú quieres?-

- Si tu quieres está bien, pero antes tengo que ir con una amiga…- le dije.

Vi cierta desilusión en sus ojos cuando escuchó mis palabras, y de verdad lamenté haberlo dicho, pero tenía un plan en mente. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer.

- Bueno, pensaba que podíamos ir a cierto lugar. Sé que te gustaría. No queda muy lejos… pero si tienes que irte…-

- No Harry. Me encantaría ir. Solo tengo que irme unos minutos. De verdad no me tardaré…-

- Bueno, ¿entonces te espero aquí?-

- Sería perfecto-

Así que dejé a Harry sentado bajo el árbol que nuevamente lucía marchito, y me apresuré por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Buscaba un lugar, una tienda que había visto antes, pero que en esos momentos no recordaba dónde quedaba. Y a cada paso que daba, me parecía que habían transcurrido cinco minutos.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin la encontré. "Diversia: Artículos para Varitas", decía en la puerta.

Ya había estado ahí antes. Era una tienda muy curiosa, donde vendían accesorios para varitas, entre otras cosas muy interesantes. La última vez que había estado había visto un artículo de oro o plata llamado "porta-varitas" que se ponía en la base de ésta, lo cuál mejoraba la movilidad de la mano, además de darle un toque de elegancia. Era el regalo perfecto para Harry.

Sin embargo, la tienda estaba atestada de gente que buscaba y rebuscaba en los estantes, haciendo imposible elegir con calma entre los diminutos pasillos. Busqué el modelo que había visto y después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, lo encontré.

"Perfecto", me dije a mi misma, formándome en la fila para pagar. Admiré el porta-varitas y me sentí satisfecha. Era elegante, de la más fina filigrana de oro y con el grabado de un león. Simplemente perfecto.

No obstante, la fila parecía no avanzar, y mi desesperación fue en aumento conforme los minutos del reloj que había en la pared avanzaban. Juraría que el reloj tenía prisa y avanzaba más rápido de lo normal. Muchos clientes estaban formados y al llegar su turno se ponían a hablar con el vendedor. Supongo que eran viejos clientes conocidos, ya que la tienda era toda una reliquia. Tras mucho esperar, finalmente fue mi turno. Pagué y salí corriendo abriéndome paso entre los clientes.

Le había dicho a Harry que solo serían unos minutos, y ya había pasado más de una hora. Esperaba que todavía estuviera ahí. Corriendo sin aliento y sintiéndome culpable, finalmente llegué al árbol. Sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies cuando descubrí que ya no estaba ahí. Recuperando mi ritmo normal, me senté desilusionada bajo el árbol.

- Sabía que vendrías, pero… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- ¡Harry!- dije sorprendida. - ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté tratando aún de recuperar el aliento.

- Me cansé de estar sentado y fui a caminar un rato- me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Lo siento, es que había mucha gente…-

- ¿Mucha gente en dónde?-

Era el momento perfecto.

- Te mentí Harry. No fui con ninguna amiga. Fui a una tienda…-

Saqué el regalo envuelto en fino papel de china.

- … a comprarte esto…- sentí que me ponía roja cuando se lo entregué, pero por primera vez, no me importó. De hecho, disfruté el momento en que le di el regalo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

- Hermione… no tenías que hacerlo- me dijo, a lo cuál contesté con una sonrisa.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Nadie me está obligando, simplemente quiero darte este regalo… y también darte las gracias por ser como eres, el mejor novio-

Harry me miró, creando otro momento mágico. En ese momento supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

- Gracias a ti Hermione, por ser tan increíble-

Le sonreí, y el abrió el regalo.

- Es… ¡hermoso! ¡Gracias Hermione!, es el mejor regalo que he recibido…- me contestó cuando vio el porta-varitas. Lo acomodó en su varita, y ésta lanzó chispas doradas.

- Con esto no tendré problemas cuando enfrente a Voldemort…- me dijo, y algo en su voz tembló unos momentos.

Suponiendo que era la emoción, le resté importancia.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- le pregunté.

- Es cierto, es la hora perfecta para ir. No queda muy lejos…- me dijo, tomándome de la mano para guiarme.

Caminamos atravesando el pueblo, y pronto salimos hacia un pequeño bosque.

- ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- le pregunté al ver solo árboles y más árboles.

- Si… he venido aquí antes-

- ¿Cuándo? Nunca antes me habías dicho…-

- Cuando… cuando Sirius… tú sabes…-

- Oh… lo siento Harry, no era mi intención- le dije, al ver que por mi culpa había recordado a su padrino, muerto por Bellatrix.

- No importa. Él me enseñó este lugar. Dijo que solía pasar aquí algunas tardes, cuando no tenía nada qué hacer-

- Ya veo…-

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso los árboles terminaron, dejando el paso a un pequeño acantilado donde las olas de un lago llegaban para finalmente morir. Un poco más allá del lago, el bosque volvía a comenzar inundando todo de un color bronce, ese color de las tardes de otoño. Pero lo más increíble de todo, sin lugar a dudas, era el sol. Justo en esos momentos presenciábamos su muerte en el horizonte, donde sus rayos se aferraban con la fuerza de la agonía a los jirones de nubes manchadas de luz. Más arriba, el cielo nocturno cantaba victoria y lentamente teñía de morado las pinceladas de sol. En el otro extremo, la luna formaba una tímida sonrisa al despedirse de su moribundo compañero, y el lago, tratando de capturar ese bello momento, pintaba en sus aguas la escena mucho mejor que el más grande pintor.

Las palabras sobraban, y ambos lo comprendíamos. Temerosos de romper la majestuosidad de la escena, estuvimos en silencio hasta que el sol murió en el horizonte.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que Harry estaba sudando.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté. No hacía calor. De hecho, yo comenzaba a sentir frío.

- Quisiera que este atardecer durara eternamente…- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué? Podemos venir cada vez que visitemos Hogsmeade- le pregunté extrañada. Él sonrió, pero percibí algo en su mirada.

- Hermione… tengo que decirte algo…- me dijo nervioso.

Sin poder pensar claramente, asentí con la cabeza.

- Yo… bueno… Dumbledore habló conmigo…- comenzó a decir sin mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Aja?-

- Hace una semana me dijo que me preparara para una batalla…-

- Bueno, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y con todos los que conocemos…- le contesté.

- No Hermione… no entiendes. Dijo que yo debía prepararme para un combate con él- lo miré sin comprender. Él me tomó las manos.

– Un duelo con Voldemort, uno a uno…- terminó de decir, dejándome sin palabras. ¿Uno a uno? Él y Voldemort solos en un duelo… era absurdo.

- Dumbledore dijo que Voldemort había hecho un trato. Él dejaría de matar a personas inocentes y ordenaría a sus mortífagos cesar los ataques, si yo aceptaba luchar a solas con él…- me explicó con la voz temblorosa.

- Pero no aceptaste, ¿verdad? La Orden del Fénix sabrá lo que hay que hacer- le dije, a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Simplemente me negaba a creerlo.

- Yo estuve de acuerdo… acepté el duelo con Voldemort, aún sabiendo que soy el último Horcruxe-

Sentí que me faltaba el aire.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunté, sin duda estaba bromeando.

- Yo… soy lo último que mantiene a Voldemort con vida-

- No Harry. Eso es imposible. Dumbledore se equivocó. Eso no puede ser cierto. Sin duda él sabe cómo derrotar a Voldemort sin necesidad siquiera de que tú luches con él-

Harry me miró sin decir una sola palabra. No bromeaba.

- Tenía que aceptarlo, Hermione. No era una opción- me dijo muy suavemente.

- Pero eso significa que tu…- no me atreví a decirlo. No tuve el valor. Harry asintió con la cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible.

- Por eso quería que el día de hoy fuera diferente. Y tú lo hiciste más especial con el regalo…- me contestó intentando sonreír.

- Pero Harry… ¿Por qué?- él me respondió con sus ojos. Así era Harry, capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo para salvar a los demás. Y en esos momentos comprendí el por qué de su mirada en los últimos días. El por qué de ese brillo misterioso. Era la mirada de alguien que ha aceptado su destino, y que está decidido a cumplirlo.

- ¿Cuándo?- era lo único que me quedaba por preguntar. Él me abrazó, y su voz se quebró cuando habló, contestando a mi pregunta con aquellas palabras que quebraron mi angustiado corazón.

- Esta noche mi amor...-

**Epílogo**

Lo que sucedió a continuación lo recuerdo muy vagamente. Lloré todo el camino de regreso al castillo, mientras Harry me abrazaba y me decía que todo iba a estar bien. La frustración me hizo decirle que era un mentiroso y que lo odiaba por no habérmelo dicho antes.

Cuando llegamos al castillo, Dumbledore y los demás profesores lo estaban esperando en la entrada. El colegio entero se hallaba reunido en el Gran Comedor, donde la noticia se había extendido.

Ron y Ginny tenían los ojos rojos, y ella lloró cuando Harry la abrazó para despedirse. Ron le estrechó la mano, y después de abrazarlo, Harry se dirigió a mí nuevamente.

- Perdóname Hermione. Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero simplemente no pude. Fui un cobarde, y me arrepiento…-

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

- Gracias por haber sido tan importante en mi vida. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido…- me dijo sonriendo con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada.

Nos abrazamos, ambos incapaces de hablar más, hasta que Dumbledore puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole a entender que la hora había llegado-

- Adiós Hermione…- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con su mirada verde, que estaba opacada por la tristeza.

- Adiós amor…- le contesté con un sollozo que me dejó sin aire y sin lo mejor de mi vida.

Harry volteó una vez más, se despidió de todos con la mano, me miró por última vez unos momentos, y entonces salió. Una corriente de aire frío recorrió el castillo, que quedó en silencio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se había despedido para siempre del mundo… y de mi.

---

Hoy, mientras me siento a contemplar las hojas que caen, recuerdo esta historia. Hoy es el aniversario de ese fatídico día, cuando Harry Potter le puso fin a Voldemort sacrificando su propia vida. Hoy es el aniversario del mejor atardecer de mi vida, del más hermoso ocaso al que he asistido, y de los momentos más placenteros que viví con Harry.

Recuerdo que al siguiente día todos en el mundo mágico festejaron la caída de Voldemort, y solo hasta después hicieron duelo por Harry. Odié al mundo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que una tarde de otoño me senté a contemplar la puesta de sol, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Harry, y comprendí que él no hubiera deseado eso.

Cuando salí de Hogwarts, trabajé en el mismo lugar que Ron y Ginny durante mucho tiempo. Asistí a sus respectivas bodas, pero a mi el amor me había dejado atrás. Mi amor se quedó para siempre en aquella tarde de otoño, cuando Harry se llevó mi corazón. Nunca conocí a nadie que fuera tan increíble como él, pasó el tiempo, y envejecí.

Mis cabellos son de plata ya, pero cuando recuerdo el árbol marchito que floreció sobre nosotros, vuelvo a ser joven. Vuelvo a vivir, y entonces Harry aparece frente a mí.

El sol se mete ya, como siempre lo ha hecho desde aquella tarde de otoño. Memorias para un atardecer de alguien que vive en sus recuerdos. Memorias para un atardecer de otoño. Memorias para un atardecer eterno.

Cae la noche, y con ella el manto negro de la oscuridad eterna. Cerraré los ojos, y cuando exhale mi último aliento, veré a Harry nuevamente.

Él me recibirá con esa sonrisa en su rostro, y con ese brillo en sus ojos. Me tomará de las manos, y me dirá muy suavemente:

- Sabía que vendrías, pero ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

- Lo siento Harry, estuve viendo el atardecer un millón de veces… pero ya vine, y ahora estaremos juntos por siempre-

Nos besaremos, y entonces nos sentaremos frente a un lago a contemplar el sol. Miraremos de nuevo el ocaso del otoño, guardando sueños, recuerdos…y memorias para un atardecer.

Eff di Jay

10/09/07, 12:05 am


End file.
